


On the 27th

by JoeyPare



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: DeathficA bit of the paranormal in this fiction. Major characters die but come together in death to guide and direct. This is the ending of a story that was lost.





	1. Characters / Synopsis

)

 **THIS IS THE SYNOPSIS OF THE PART THAT WAS LOST** …

Mary Travis married an influential man. At a summer art camp Billy Travis discovered two boys having sex. They clued him in to the big bucks they were making for the Headmaster of the camp. This leads him to a private high school. During a summer visit to Amsterdam he meets one of his school s benefactors, who explain the benefits of a European education. Billy Travis is now Bill Travis. Bill and the benefactor come together. Vin and Chris are together. Vin lives at the ranch. Mary’s husband gets arrested, and Mary once again goes after Larabee.

================================

CHARACTERS

Chris Larabee                            

Vin Tanner                              

Buck Wilmington        

JD Dunne

Nathan Jackson

Josiah Sanchez

Erza Standish

Orin Travis

Mary Travis Richardson

Bill “Billy” Travis

Arthur Blackwell -  Chris’ lawyer

Corey VanderLaan - Future Team 7 sniper

Dr. Shepherd

James Wainwright - evil, harsh, Dominator in England

James Larabee – Chris’ father

Michael = JD’s roommate at Boston University

Josh Bird = Birdman, so named because he trains racing pigeons

 

 


	2. The Invitation

<Wednesday>

 

“Actually Mr. Larabee, with this case we are working on I don’t believe any of us should go. I have talked with some of mother’s contacts in Holland and … well, Mr. Larabee you would be a find for any brothel and you might not have a choice if you were taken by force. The same with Mr. Tanner … a beautiful young man would be sought after by both men and women in several districts of Amsterdam,” Ezra explained as Chris looked at the wedding invitation of Bill Travis.

“Brothel?” Tanner yelped. “Ain’t goin’! Don’t want to ride in no sewer pipe across the ocean either.  Billy is more Larabee’s friend that any of us. And there are plenty of women here who want to put a dart in his neck and chain him to a bed … but there, hell, we’d never get him back.”

“I have to agree, Orin. It’s not safe for me to go alone. And I’m not sure Evie will like what she sees there, nor will you.” Chris answered

“I was not anxious to go, so why don’t I refuse for all of us. I’ll tell Billy you are involved in an important case and can’t leave your undercover operative unprotected.” Travis replied.

“Judge, why don’t you call Mary and ask her about the invitation you received.” Ezra offered. “I mean, you would assume being his mother that she would have gotten an invitation. You could give her your wishes to carry to him.”

“Perhaps Chris would like to do that,” the Judge said, “Mary and I aren’t on too good of terms since her husband was arrested. I think probably she has found herself on the outside of everything.”

[][][][][][][]

It was close to five when Chris called The Clarion’s office. He was surprised when Mary answered the phone. He told her he had received something from Billy but before he could explain what it was, Mary asked him to wait at his office and she would stop by. She was closing up her office now.

The team had left and the bullpen was empty when Mary Travis walked in thirty minutes later. Chris didn’t even recognize her. Her clothes were different. Her hair was different. Her attitude was different.

“Mary?” Larabee quipped dumbstruck by the change in the woman.

“Not that old bitch of a woman you remembered, am I Chris? So much has happened I don’t even know where to start. What did you get from Billy?”

Mary Travis Richardson opened the invitation and read it. Looked up at Chris and read it again.

“He’s only sixteen. Is this possible?” Mary gasped.

“Ezra has assured us in Holland it is possible. Orin also got this invitation.”

“Good lord, he sent this to his grandmother? That he is… marrying this man? This man is forty years his senior! God Chris, I will never see my son again, will I?”

“Would you care to go to dinner?” Larabee asked quietly.

Mary Travis looked at the man she still loved. Maybe all this was worth it if he was looking at her in a different light. “What I’d really like is to be fucked by a man who doesn’t want something from me. Samuel did one good thing for me and that was awakened sexual desires and satisfaction. Something Steven was never interested in.”

Larabee got up from his desk and locked his office door. “I think we can do that here,” the team leader said softly. “Unless you still have your condo?”

Mary laid the invitation down and turned toward him. “I do still own the condo Billy and I lived in. But we could start here.”

During the next two hours Chris Larabee and the woman he’d called the bitch of the century satisfied each other in ways that amazed the team leader. A woman who wanted to be taken like a man is a woman Chris had never met before. But here he was … up to the hilt, his cock deep in the ass of Mary Travis Richardson which she thrust deeper and deeper while he suckled her breasts.

“Mary!” Larabee rasped as he came hard inside her for the second time. “Ohgodmary.”

Mary had seen that same look in Samuel’s eyes. This man wanted her. And she knew Chris would never betray her as Samuel had.

“Chris…maybe we should meet at my condo. Have some dinner and continue this. Do you have a change of clothes? Can someone take care of the horses?”

The two lovers were getting dressed when Chris’ cell phone rang.

_“Hey cowboy, where are you?” Tanner asked._

“Damn Vin, I forgot all about you. Mary stopped by. She’s upset about this invitation. We’re just going to dinner. Could you take care of the horses for me?”

_“You forgot about me? We’re lovers Chris. She fuck you, is that it? You want her instead of me?” Tanner blasted over the phone. The bitch is back and he was out. Good thing he still had his apartment except there just happened to be someone living in it right now._

_“Mary going to be moving out to the ranch? Want me to pack up my things and move out?”_

Chris Larabee closed his eyes and just stood there. How could he have forgotten that he and Tanner were lovers?

Much to each man’s surprise Mary took the phone out of Chris’ hand and said, “I’ll be glad to share him with you Vin. But right now I have him. And Samuel taught me many ways to satisfy a man. So if you are living out there, you might want to pack up and leave.”

“Now wait just a minute!” Larabee barked grabbing for the phone, but he was too late …Tanner was gone.

Her hand caressed his bare buttocks, “Now let’s get dressed and continue this at my place, its so much better there. Janitor should be coming around here soon.”

And so they dressed. Larabee followed her to her condo and was used in ways he was sure that Dutch brothel would have used him. At midnight he found himself tied to her bed with a dildo up his ass and her sucking him off

[][][][][][][][]

Vin Tanner cleaned out every piece of himself out of Larabee’s ranch. After calling Buck and telling him what happened, Buck invited Vin to move in with JD and him. Buck even drove out to the ranch to help Tanner move. Unknown to either Vin or Chris, Buck had loved Vin from the first moment he saw the young man. And he was going to take this opportunity to make his feelings known.

At the ranch, Buck held the young sharpshooter in his arms while Vin cried for his loss. “Come on Junior. Let’s get you out of here and into the Wilmington love nest.”

Tanner had laughed which was good. “If you loved me Buck, I know you’d never do what Chris did. How could he do this? He said he’d forgotten all about me bein’ at the ranch.”

“Ezra saw Mary a few weeks ago.” Buck replied. “Said she has really changed. Wears fancy clothes. Her hair is different. Ezra said he was reminded of a high priced hooker. Maybe Richardson turned her onto a side of herself she didn’t know she had.”

“She told me she’d share Chris with me. But in the next breath said Samuel had taught her ways to satisfy a man so maybe I should just pack up and leave.”

“I’d never leave you, Vin.” Buck said quietly as they put things into his vintage truck.

“Buck?” Tanner said stepping back and looking at the man.

Buck’s eyes shifted downward.

“Buck Wilmington? Are you sayin’ you love me?” Vin asked. _Hell I’d take this man over Larabee any day._

“Buck Wilmington!” Tanner growled.

The mustached man looked up with loving eyes. “Hell Junior, I’d throw away my black book and all my women if I had you.”

Buck didn’t understand the smile that graced the sharpshooter’s face, but he did understand when Tanner jumped into his arms. “Hell Buck! I only went with Chris because I figured I didn’t have a rat’s ass in hell of getting between you and your women.”

The kiss that followed was long and breathless. “Reckon we have time for a roll in the hay before we head for the Wilmington Love Nest?”

“I think Junior we got all the time in the world … am thinking we need to get you a new Jeep. Should leave your old one parked out there by the barn so ol’ Chris can see what he threw away.”

“You’re mean, Bucklin.” Tanner replied as they walked back to the barn. By the time they emptied the Jeep into the truck both men’s jeans were tight and bulging.

In Larabee’s hayloft the two men came together shouting each other’s name as they jerked each other off. Later as Tanner’s stomach growled in hunger, the sharpshooter rode his new lover’s ass hard. Pounding deep and relishing in the sound of Buck shouting his name. _Let Mary Travis fuck Larabee. I got the better of the deal._

“Reckon JD is going to be wondering what happened to us,” Vin said lying across Buck’s chest.

“Reckon he would … if he was home. He’s at Nettie’s tonight. I called and told him what happened and said I was coming out to move you in.”

“Think he will have a problem with us?” Vin asked sitting up.

“Nope, he told me to take you gentle like. I do think the team is going to be pissed at Chris for taking Mary and dumping you.”

“Good thing he did. Much rather be with you Buck. Come on, let’s go try out that bed of yours and get some food.”

[][][][][][][]

Chris Larabee lay in bed with Mary sleeping in his arms. Sleep was a long time in coming. Mary had shared with him all of what she’d done with Samuel - serving his clients and sponsors to Harvest school. Satisfying him in ways she now took Chris. He had no clue what he was going to say to Vin in the morning. He knew Tanner would never let him touch him again and that saddened him. Tanner had been hurt so much in his life and here he’d … god what was wrong with him.

Larabee looked at Mary peaceful in his arms. No one would believe she had earlier been riding his ass with a dildo as he tried to buck her off. His hips hurt. His ass hurt. His knees hurt. He wasn’t built for this…but he wasn’t giving it up either.

Chris Larabee woke with a start and a moan. Mary was sucking his balls. “SHIT! MARY!”

“Like that don’t you Chris. I found lots of things you liked last night. Vin Tanner will never be in your bed again. But I will, won’t I Chris?”

“Yes. Yes Mary….” Larabee begged lifting his groin up to her.

Mary Travis grinned. _Yes! She would continue with her divorce of Samuel and marry this man. The only man she has ever wanted. She only wished she hadn’t allowed her tubes to be tied. To have a child by Chris would bond them forever._  

In the shower, Mary discovered that Chris also liked to be in control and he took her ass hard up against the wall. 

“When that divorce of yours is final, you’re going to start spending every weekend at the ranch. This ass belongs to me now. It’s mine!” Larabee growled taking her hard and fast as he did to Vin. 

Still inside her, Chris continued. “I have a meeting with Orin this morning. You want me, I have terms. I’ll write them out and bring them here tomorrow night. You call Billy and go to his birthday party. See your son. Be happy for him. When you get back… we’ll set up a schedule.” 

“A schedule?” Mary gasped as Chris pulled out and turned her around.

“A schedule for where we are going to be seen. When we are going to be together. What nights we will be fucking like rabbits. Now… drop down and suck it off.”

[][][][][][][]

The alarm on Buck’s bedside table was buzzing but neither man paid attention to the thing. Buck was on his knees and Vin was riding his ass hard and slapping his hip.

“Come on Bucklin. You can do better.” Vin growled as his lover reared back trying to throw him. Instead Tanner grabbed his lover’s knees and flattened the man. Then he pushed in deep and held it

“Ohgodbabyplease.” Bucklin begged as his lover’s cock throbbed against his prostate.

Vin kissed his lover’s neck sucking a hickey that all would see. “Beg for it Bucklin. You want it to move…you beg for it.” 

This was a side that no one saw of Tanner. Larabee was a control freak. His lovers rarely got to express themselves. Tanner knew all about control and he knew Buck liked to be controlled. Like to know where he stood. Vin pulled out then and moved off the bed, shutting off the alarm. 

“Vin. Baby. Please.” Buck rasped crawling after him.

Tanner turned and leaned against the closet door. His hard-on was straight out. His eyes narrowed as Buck stopped in front of him…submissive. 

“Hands behind your back,” came the low order. And then, “Suck it. Buck, all of it.”

Team Seven’s weapons man obeyed without a blink, bringing off his lover, his new master.

They showered separately and Buck looked at the mark on his neck. Vin had marked him good but only JD would know that a woman didn’t make the mark.

Vin turned as his lover walked out of the bathroom. “Don’t forget you have to dump that black book off your computer. I find it on there, or the one you said you burned last night … your beautiful ass will feel my belt.”

“It’s done. I swear.” Buck answered pulling underwear out of a drawer.

“And Buck. We’re cleaning up this condo. Gettin’ that carpet cleaned. Ain’t livin’ in a dirty love nest.”

Wilmington just nodded and grinned as he dressed. Last night had been the best loving he’d had in years. No woman had satisfied him as Tanner had. He tingled all the way down to his toes. He’d do whatever Vin wanted.

[][][][][][] 

Buck and Vin arrived together and were surprised to see Ezra there already. Vin talked to Ezra about helping find a used Jeep or some other off-road vehicle. Something that wasn’t new and was affordable. Then the two new lovers enlightened the undercover man about Larabee. And as Josiah and Nathan walked in Buck told them what happened too.

At Buck’s urging, Ezra picked Larabee’s office door lock and when the door was opened the team fell back.

“Shit! Some hot sex went down in here last night.” Tanner said. “Chris called me at the ranch and told me Mary was here and they were doing dinner.”

“Smells like they did a lot more than talk,” Nathan said as they closed and re-locked the door.

“Any one seen Mary lately?” Josiah asked.

“I have,” Standish replied.

“What did you think of her?”

“You want an honest answer, Mr. Sanchez.”

“Yes.”

“She looks like a high-priced prostitute.” Ezra said pocketing his pick tools.

“My thought exactly.” ‘Siah answered. “While she appears friendlier with people, she is still demanding and now she has Richardson’s money to back her up. She has also filed for divorce.”

“I read that too,” JD put in. “She wants his house and all his servants, and two cars plus a portion of what is left of his honest fortune.”

Buck laughed, “Honest fortune? How the hell they going to determine that?”

“It said she listed the reason as the seduction and lose of her son Bill Travis.”

“I wonder if she is going to Holland.” Vin asked.

“She is!” Larabee barked as he pushed through the team and unlocked his office.

Tanner leaned in the open door and watched his boss drop his briefcase on his desk. “Phew! Larabee. You and Mary must have been doin’ some hot stuff in here last night. Better open a window an’ air the place out.”

“Vin.”

“Got nothing to say to you, Chris. You made your choice. Buck helped me move out last night. Only one thing left out there and it will be a while before I can move it.”

“Vin… she…”

“Richardson taught her how to take a man and she took you, didn’t she?” Tanner questioned not closing the door. He watched Chris nod yes.

“Took you hard and made you beg, I bet. And now you can’t let go. She beat you at your own game Larabee,” Tanner gruffed before closing the door and walking back his desk.

Buck and Vin exchanged looks and then Buck asked JD, “Hey JD, you still have Billy’s email address.”

“Sure do, you want it?”

“Vin does.”

[][][][][][]

Dear Billy,

Invite your Mom to your weddin’… she just broke up Chris and me. Took him here in the office… and told me to pack up and move out of the ranch. Maybe there’s a brothel there that could use her expertise. We’re working on a big case so none of Team Seven will be coming.

Be careful out there.

         Vin

 

[][][][][]

 


	3. Master Vin

Chris and Mary met for lunch at Mary’s condo, and this time Larabee took the lady hard. He did not allow Mary to have any control over him. She begged for release when she found herself cuffed to the bed, but he left her there naked and open while he showered.

Walking back into the room, drying his hair, he smiled at her growl. “Richardson turned you into a whore Mary. But now you’re my whore. Once your divorce is final we’ll set a wedding date. Old lover rescues Mrs. Travis from her demons. Might even put a chastity belt on you when you go to Holland. I don’t want any of your former clients taking my whore.”

“You’re despicable! Just because I like sex now doesn’t mean I’m a whore.” Mary spat out as the cuffs were released.

“You want it, Mary. And you don’t know when to quit. You could drive me into a heart attack, and I’m not about to let that happen. You want me? It’s my way or no way.”

“I do want you Chris. And I do want it. I guess I am just trying to make up for what Steven never nurtured.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Larabee left the office early on Friday, opting out of the team’s usual trip to Inez’s. He hadn’t been back to the ranch since Mary came to his office on Wednesday. There were some things he needed to get in order and some of Vin’s things he needed to pack up.

Driving up to the house, the first thing Larabee saw was Tanner’s Jeep up by the barn. He figured the sharpshooter was taking care of Peso, so he headed there first hoping they could have a rational talk.

“VIN!” Chris called as he walked in. Searching all the stalls and the loft, he found no one so he headed for the house and discovered the alarm still on. Chris stared at the Jeep and finally remembered Tanner’s words, _‘Had to leave somethin’ at the ranch and it will take a while to move.’_

“Hell, Tanner, couldn’t you have left something small! Every time I look at that I’m going to remember what I did to you.”

Larabee’s first stop was his study and then headed for the shower. He took a long hot shower and got hard just thinking about Mary sucking him off.

The first thing Chris noticed when he walked into the den was the absence of Nettie Well’s afghan that was always draped over the back of the couch. Nettie had made it for Vin. His eyes continued to search the room and Chris noticed holes on the bookshelves where Tanner had taken out his games and movies.

“No Vin!” Chris suddenly yelled, turning and rushing up the stairs to Vin’s room. Throwing open the door he saw only a bed, a dresser and a chair.

“He even took his damn pictures!” Chris hollered stepping into the room and moving to the dresser. He had to open each drawer even though he already knew they would be empty as was the closet. The room was sterile. It was as if Vin Tanner never ever occupied it.

Slowly the team leader got up and went back to the master bedroom. Opening the closet door he found that too was void of Tanner. There was nothing, absolutely nothing in the whole house that said Vin Tanner, sharpshooter, had lived there for the last six months.

Chris sat heavily on the bed. “What have I done? What the hell have I done?”

-=-=-=-

Mary arrived at seven and Chris already had steaks on the grill.

When he fired up the grill, he had found some curious lumps on the back deck and found that Vin had dumped all his ice cream from the freezer there.

“Couldn’t you have at least left me that, Vin?” Chris said to himself as he had swept it into the grass.

“I called and talked with Billy,” Mary explained excitedly. “He said if I could come a couple days early we’d have some time together before the party. So I made reservations already. Chris. This will probably be my last opportunity to see him. Though he said he and Peter may come back to Harvest School for a meeting next year. Bill is involved in some project for their board of directors. Talking to him was like talking with Steven. He was all business and he’s only sixteen.”

“The Dutch police arrested Samuel. Is he still there? Is it safe for you to go back?” Larabee asked just now thinking that perhaps it wasn’t safe for her.

Something tugged in the back of Mary’s mind … _I’d advise you not to come back Mrs. Richardson …_ but it was lost on the jubilation of her conversation with her son.

“Why couldn’t I go back? My son is there.”

“Why don’t I have Ezra check…”

“Chris… darling, I am a big girl. I am sure if I couldn’t go back they would have notified me. And if my name is on their radar screen … wouldn’t they tell me not to come?”

“They would cancel your reservation.” Chris said turning off the grill.

“So … I will check in the morning and on Monday morning. If the reservation is still there then I leave at the end of next week.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

At Inez’s, Ezra came with photos of three Jeeps for Tanner to look at. Vin gravitated to one instantly.

“This one!”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I love the color. Same as a buttercup. And it has a hard top for winter.”

“Check the back. It tells you what comes with it.” Ezra replied as Vin’s eyes went wide.

“Damn Ez. It’s fully loaded. Can’t afford this.”

“Mr. Tanner, it is in the price range you gave me. It was a special order that was never picked up and they haven’t been able to sell it. I called and they will sell it to you for your price.”

“Ezra, this is a full-loaded two year old Jeep!” Vin barked handing the picture to Buck.

“Nice. Can we look at it tonight Ezra? Vin really needs wheels. We’re going up to his cabin tomorrow afternoon.”

“We can. I’ll call and tell them we are on our way.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner sat on the steps of Buck’s condo and talked with an old army buddy he’d called. He stared past the man at the canary yellow Jeep parked next to Buck’s vintage truck.

“What do you need, Falcon?”  Birdman asked.

“Need a small hand-held camera that takes pictures without a flash. Then I need you to download the pictures, print them and hold them for me. Need a ride out and back to Lookout Mountain in a bird that doesn’t make noise.”

“Taking pictures of Larabee and the Travis woman? Hell, Vin, it’s all over everywhere that Mary took him in the office and told you to take a hike.”

“I’ve moved in with Buck. Found out he’s loved me since I was hired. He’s as faithful as those racing pigeons you fly. Things are going down with Mary that Chris doesn’t know about. Things her husband set her up for. Thought I might send him some photos of what they had together.”

“Her husband is in jail in Holland. She won’t be too welcome there. She could end up incarcerated like him.” Josh answered making notes on his pad.

“That’s what we heard.” Vin said with an evil grin.

“When do you want to do this? In the morning? Tonight?”

“Tonight ...and maybe in the morning. You available?”

“For the man who saved my life – I am always available.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Chris and Mary sat half dressed on the deck chairs eating steak and salad. Mary periodically kissed Chris and finally he up and carried her to the grass and undressed her and him. Neither one saw the two men lying in the grass at the top of the hill with a camera aimed right at them.

Josh Birdman whispered in French that he brought a still camera and a video cam. He could make any number of stills from the video. Vin clicked away with the camera as Josh steadied the cam on a small tripod.

“Shit Vin! Will you look at that? Larabee’s takin’ her ass.”

The two young men gawked in disbelief as Mary Travis Richardson became a wild woman screaming for Chris to go faster….

“Hell, I’d think her head would fall off,” Tanner said as Mary bounced wildly on Chris’ cock. “Hope she don’t break it off.”

The men were surprised when the lovers went to the pool and then on the steps, Larabee took her again, this time in the front. Banging her hard as he sucked her breasts.

“Shit, he didn’t have that much energy when I was with him. Buck’s going to get a work out tonight.” Vin chuckled. He was hard watching the two.

“You going inside now?” Josh asked. “Take the cam. All you have to do it point and hold it steady. Don’t have to worry about clicking. I’ll wait right here for you.”

Tanner took off over the rise for the front of the house. Wearing his black SWAT clothes he would blend right into Larabee’s closet of black clothes. He was just relaxing in the back of the closet when Chris and Mary came into the bedroom wrapped in towels.

_They’re like fucking rabbits._

Chris threw the blankets back and moved to the bed while Mary opened up her overnight bag. Tanner’s eyes went wide as she pulled out a harness with a dildo attacked.

_Shit! She’s gonna ride him._

Vin aimed the camera at Mary and moved with her as she ordered Chris to kneel sideways. _Better for the camera, good girl._

Tanner was sweating from the heat of the sex going on in front of him, but he kept to his task. He waited until they had done it the THIRD time before slipping out of the room and out of the house. As an afterthought he went back and set the alarm, so Chris would know that someone had been there. And with Josh’s help, they put the horses in and fed them.

“I set the house alarm. It will bug him that someone was in the house and he didn’t know it. You better have a cold shower running when you watch these pictures. Call me when you have something I can show Buck and I want to send copies to Billy in Holland.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Mare… hmmm… I have to put the horses in.” Chris muttered as he eased out of her arms. Larabee slipped into a pair of sweats and pulled on his boots without putting socks on.

Larabee walked through the den and was reaching for the front door when a red light caught his eye. He stared at the alarm pad. It was red. He didn’t set it, which means someone had been in the house and set the alarm. Chris looked out the window towards the barn and didn’t see any horses. Quickly he turned off the alarm and headed out to the barn while he found the horses in their proper stalls munching hay.

“Shit! Who was here?” He locked up the barn and glanced at Vin’s Jeep. One of the tires was flat. No, it had been cut. He walked around and discovered two others had been cut.

“Damn it! Someone put my horses away, cut Tanner’s tires and was in my house.” Hurrying back to the house, Larabee changed the alarm code and put it on. No way was whoever was here before getting in again.

“Everything okay?” Mary asked as Chris walked into the kitchen.

“No! Someone put the horses in and slashed the tires on Vin’s Jeep. And the house alarm was on. I didn’t set it.”

“Someone was here while we were….” Mary gasped.

Larabee reached for the house phone and called Buck.

_“Wilmington.”_

“Buck. Is Vin there?”

_“He’s on the front porch talking to an old army buddy that stopped by. Want me to get him.”_

“No. Don’t bother. Someone was here tonight. Slashed the tires on his jeep. Was in the house …put the alarm on.”

_“Shit stud. Don’t tell me you were so busy fucking her that you weren’t even aware someone was in the house? Damn stud, you both could have been killed!”_

-=-=-=-=-

“Hey Bucklin, what’s going on?” Vin asked entering the kitchen as Buck hung up the phone.

“That was Chris. Someone was out at the ranch tonight and slashed your jeep tires.”

‘WHAT?”

“He said it looked like someone tried to start it and when they couldn’t they sliced three of the tires. He and Mary were going at it and never heard anything. Whoever it was also set the house alarm. Chris is really freaked.”

“He should be.” Vin admitted. “He and Mary were screaming so loud I’m surprised the neighbors didn’t call the police. Josh flew me out there so I could put the horses away. But I did not slice my own tires. Shit. That is scary to think I was in the barn when someone was trying to steal my jeep.”

“You heard them way out in the barn.” Buck asked finding that hard to believe.

“Saw them first. They were doing it on the deck and then Chris carried Mary to the grass and he took her like man…and she loved it. Got damn horny watching them. Then put the horses away and went into the house and stood in the bedroom and watched Mary harness up a dildo and mount Larabee’s ass. Damn it was the weirdest thing watching a woman fuck a man’s ass. Got to tell you Buck, that woman has totally flipped out.”

“Too bad you didn’t have a camera,” Buck said and as soon as he saw Vin’s eyes he knew.

“Hell Junior, he’ll kill you if he finds out.”

“He’s not going to find out and you’re not going to tell him. I just thought if Mary doesn’t get back here… he might want some photos to remember her. Now I’ve been watching them for two hours and my third leg here is itching to be in someone’s ass.”

-=-=-=-=-=- 

Chris and Mary had a late night snack and then went back to bed. Sleep didn’t come until late and this time it was Mary who begged to stop, not Chris. Larabee heeded her words temporarily only when he decided to watch the midnight news. Moving from the bedroom to the den he sat in his favorite recliner and ordered her to sit on his cock.

The dominator in Larabee was in full swing. When Mary pouted, Chris pointed to the floor. “You will kneel in submission and put your mouth here,” he said pointing to his balls. “Or you will put your ass or your cunt there and lean against me so I can work your breasts while I watch the news. Your choice.”

She spread her ass cheeks and slowly sat on his hard cock. Moaning Mary leaned back against Chris’ bare chest.

“That’s better. Now…that wasn’t hard was it?” Chris said in her ear as his hands grasped a breast and began working them.

“Ahhhh…Chris. That hurts. Chris….you are hurting me.” Mary cried out.

“A little pain is good for the soul. Isn’t that what you told me?” Chris remarked as he worked them. He was mad because someone had been in his house.

When Mary continued to beg him to stop, he reached down next to the chair and pulled up a gag dildo he’d used on Tanner once. He showed it to her and ordered her to put it into her cunt. When it was good and wet, he forced it into her mouth and clasped it behind her head.

“I’m using you any way I want tonight. Just like you used me on Wednesday. Always wanted a woman I could put into submission …and you are her Mary Travis.”

Chris upped the sound on the television as he forced Mary over a footstool and pumped into her, grasping her hips and holding her still as he moved his hips in and out, in and out, in and out. Chris pulled out, his cock still dripping. Grabbing Mary by the back of the neck he swung her around and took out the gag. “Finish it!” He ordered. He was pissed that Tanner had moved out without telling him. He wanted Mary, but he wanted Vin too. 

Mary’s eyes were glazed but she obeyed the order of her new lover.

-=-=-=-=-

Buck Wilmington jerked on the bed as Vin’s tongue curled around his balls. “Hell Junior! What did you watch them do?”

Tanner grinned as he kissed up Buck’s tight abdomen to his nipples, sucking and biting them until his lover cried out his name.

“I’ll show you the pictures when they’re ready.” Vin said as his mouth continued to assault and arouse. “Get the lube and turn over.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

**< Saturday>**

 

Saturday morning, everyone was up late. Tanner walked into the kitchen and discovered a charred little black book on the counter. A growl formed in his throat and he began to take off his belt.

“Man Buck, you and Vin sure were loud last night. I’m going to have to sound proof my room.” JD said as the two roomies walked up behind Vin.

Tanner stepped aside his eyes on Buck. Buck looked at the belt Vin was taking off and then glanced at the counter.

“Vin, I swear! I burned it and put it in the trash compacter.” Buck lamented

“Hey, that’s where I found it. Why’d you burn it? What if you and Vin don’t work out? I mean there are some great women in there. Maybe I want to date one.”

Buck and Vin stared holes into the young technie.

“Well… maybe… Casey don’t want me. Too boring she said. She’s dating someone in the university law school.” JD confessed looking from one to the other.

Tanner’s eyes narrowed as he finished taking off his belt. He spoke a non-English word that Buck didn’t understand but JD did. Much to Buck’s amazement, JD dropped to his knees in a submissive mode in front of Tanner.

“Who was your master?” Vin asked.

“James Conway Wainwright.”

“London?”

“Yes.”

“Buck. Burn the rest of the pages in the book and put it back in the compactor.”

“Vin, you aren’t seriously thinking about…..” Buck began, stopping in mid-sentence when Tanner growled.

“He has been trained to be a slave by one of the fiercest dominatrix in all of Europe. He will belong to me, not you.” Vin said, a cold edge in his voice.

“Whew, okay. Don’t have a problem with that.” Buck breathed out a sigh of relief; no way did he want to have sex with JD. He turned his attention to his black book that the kid had saved.

Tanner dropped to his knees and lifted JD’s head with his fingers. Vin kissed him hard on the lips, forcing his mouth open and sucking JD’s tongue into his mouth. Tanner sucked until he smelled semen and saw the growing wet spot in JD’s pants. Only then did he release the technie.

“Your penance is to clean this apartment, including the rugs, while Buck and I go up to the cabin today. This love nest is to be spotless, do you understand?”

“Yes…master.” JD muttered staring into Tanner’s blue eyes.

“What does spotless mean?”

“White glove inspection, sir.”

“Good. If it passes you will be rewarded. If it fails, you will be punished.”

“It will pass. It will.” JD responded licking the taste of Tanner off his mouth. “Why don’t you guys get dressed while I make breakfast?”

Vin nodded and got to his feet. Vin and Buck headed back to their bedroom. Buck looked over his shoulder when he heard JD whistling.

“You sure made him happy. Not sure I like you fucking him though.”

“He’s been hurt big time by someone. There are a lot of other ways to bring him satisfaction.”

“How do you know he’s been hurt?”

“Because I know someone who was one of James Wainwright’s slaves. Did you ever notice how he reacts when someone calls him John?”

“Yeah. Total fear.”

“Wainwright. A man who dominates by force and pain …and fear.

-=-=-=-=-

Dressed and back in the kitchen. Tanner walked up behind JD and said, “Johnnn.”

John Daniel Dunne whirled around almost dropping the dish he had in his hand. It took him a second or two to register that it was not his tormentor standing there.

“JD,” Vin said softly. “I want you to know I will never ever hurt you like he did.” Tanner took the dish out of the young man’s hands and handed it off to Buck.

“You understand, JD? Wainwright was evil. I don’t know how you ended up with him, and I don’t need to know. What I do want to know is – is he a threat to you or to us?

“No! No…I – I went with a friend. Was…committed for only a short time. He was trying out fresh subjects. I didn’t know what I was getting into. Couldn’t take his punishment. He called me unworthy. Useless. I couldn’t perform the way he wanted me to,” JD blurt out as tears leaked down his cheeks.

“Perform? What’s he talking about?” Buck growled.

Vin pulled JD into his arms. “Shhh, JD. No one is going to hurt you here. No whips, no chains. No tie-downs. Understand.”

“But…but I like to be cuffed. And …and blindfolded. It is exciting to be blindfolded and not see what is happening. The anticipation of pleasure felt but not seen.”

“You were with someone before Wainwright?” Tanner asked. 

“Michael. He was from London. We were together for a year at the Boston University. He’s how I met Wainwright. But Vin… how could Michael be gentle with me and endure what Wainwright dished out?”

“Someone you really cherish… you never treat them the way you were treated. You want something better for them then what you had. Buck and I will get breakfast on the way to the cabin. I need to fill up the jeep too. The place is yours JD, make me proud.”

Buck watched and shivered as Vin kissed JD lightly on the lips, his thumb gently stroking JD’s cheek. Vin’s tongue lapped down JD’s throat to his ear which Vin sucked into his mouth. Buck got hard watching it.

“Unzip your pants JD and let them fall to the floor. Then drop to your knees. When I touch your bare ass you will bring yourself off.” Vin ordered seductively into his young slave’s ear.

Moving to Buck, who he could see also needed relief, he gave the same order and was glad that Wilmington immediately obeyed.

Kneeling between the two men, Vin began to work a hand down and around each butt cheek. “Use your hands…stroke it. Make it bigger. Bigger. I want it leaking. You will work it and hold it until I tell to release it…understand? Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes master.”

Vin’s index finger worked the ass hole on each man and watched the pre-cum leak from both hard-ons.

“Take your left hand and work your balls. Grip them. Work them. Keep stroking with the other hand.”

“Vin…baby…please,” Buck moaned. “Can’t hold it much longer. Can’t.”

Tanner leaned over to JD and ordered him to suck off Buck. And JD did without blinking. When he was done he moved back into slave position.

“Take the kid Buck. Suck him dry. You will do it now.”

Wilmington did as he was told. Something in him was saying no, but Vin Tanner’s voice told him to do it and he did it.

“That was very good. You both performed well.” Vin said as JD turned to stare at him.

_Perform? Wainwright’s performances always included two or three others and pain._

“If the place is clean when we get back this afternoon JD, you will be rewarded with private time with me. If you missed something… my belt will meet your bare ass.”

 

 


	4. White Glove Inspection

 

After breakfast, Vin with Buck stopped at Josh Birdman’s house. There Buck saw some of the photos that Birdman had taken off the video Vin took.

“Holy shit! I can’t believe Chris is doing this stuff. He is letting Mary take his ass. Tie him down. He’s a dominatrix. A control freak.”

“I think the point will come when he rebels,” Josh said. “Maybe this morning when they get up. Now that she thinks she controls him would be a good time for him to reverse what happened last night. Think you can get in and take more?”

“He would have changed the code, but I still have that gadget you gave me,” Vin said.

“You’re goin’ into the ranch?”

“We’re stoppin’ at the ranch to check on my jeep. You said the tires were slashed and I didn’t do that.”

“I did that,” Birdman said. “Thought Larabee might think you did the horses and were in the house. Wanted a diversion. You said you were leaving it there for a couple of months.”

“ONE…maybe, but three?”

Josh shrugged. “Didn’t want him callin’ and disturbin’ you and your new love.”

“He’s got a point Vin. Chris ‘d know you would never slice your own tires.”

Tanner looked at the photos again and rearranged several. Josh knew that the first five were to be emailed to Peter Vandenberg, an email address Josh already had.

“Looking at these pictures, sure explains why the old boy was so mellow on Thursday and Friday morning.” Buck remarked.

“I don’t think we’ll need any more pictures but we are stopping at the ranch.” Tanner replied. “Be sure to make these up in 8x10 glossy so Chris has a good view of what he is missing.”

[][][][][][][]

Mary Travis woke up with a start. Her whole body ached. She and Chris outdid themselves last night. She was really going to miss him while she was with Billy. She got up out of bed and started for the bathroom kicking at something on her ankle. Looking down she realized it was a tether.

“Chris! Chris!”

Larabee walked into the hall from the kitchen in boxer shorts.

“Chris, what is this?”

“It is a tether. It reaches to the bathroom. I’ll have breakfast ready shortly and we’ll dine in the den. Now take care of things and put on what is waiting for you in the bathroom.”

Mary stood staring after him and proceeded to the master bath. She took care of business, washed up and looked at the leggings she was to wear. Her genitals and buttocks were totally exposed and there was no top. She put them on and then called to tell him she was ready. She would play his little game.

He came from the bedroom retracting the tether into something in his hand.

“Spread your legs whore.” Chris ordered and he inserted a dildo. “Bend over whore.” And he inserted another dildo.

“What is this game of yours, Chris?”

“You want it, don’t you Mary? You want it any way you can get it. This way to the breakfast bar. You will be eating standing. Best hurry as it grows cold as we wait.”

Mary stared at her scrambled eggs and bacon, fresh fruit and coffee. As she moved to eat the dildo in her cunt began to throb and pulse. When she bent forward to get her coffee the other one started.

“Chriss…. Please not at the same time… please.” Mary yelped as she grabbed for the counter to steady herself. She was hungry, so she bent forward putting her face to the plate and ate without utensils while Chris Larabee stood behind her grinning.

“Good girl.” Larabee said slapping her buttocks and pulling out that dildo. He was hard watching her.

“Time for our morning exercise …into the den whore.”

-=-=-=-=

When Buck and Vin arrived at the ranch the horses were still in the barn.

“I’ll put the horses out Vin. You do want you have to do.”

Vin used the Birdman’s gadget and got into the back door. Left the back deck door open and put the code back on. Silently he walked in following Mary’s cries of “Chris. Oh, Chris.”  He stood quietly and looked at the scene in front of him. Mary Travis was kneeling on a footstool with wrists strapped to chairs on either side and bad-ass Larabee was taking her ass slow and deliberate.

“Really Larabee! You got rid of me so you could fuck a woman? You’re sick man. Really sick!” Tanner blasted.

“VIN!” Chris cried out in joy as he pulled out and turned to look at his lost love.

“You’re not wearing a condom, Chris. Isn’t that kind of dangerous considering the men she’s been with?” Vin said in disgust.

Larabee looked down. Hell, he should be wearing a condom.

“Richardson turned her into a prostitute Chris. You sure you want that in **Sarah’s** bed …. suckin’ you off? Hell, she serviced half the board of Harvest school every time they came to town. Did it in front of others even! You’re off balance Larabee. You ain’t ever touching me again. You’re going to want me. Want me bad, but you won’t ever touch you again. I can bring you off when you are so damn hard you don’t have skin to close your eyes…but I wouldn’t ever touch you.”

“Vin… How’d you get in?”

“Back door’s open and the alarm is on… and your back’s to that door. You live dangerously. Who sliced my tires Chris?”

“I don’t know.”

“Go into the bedroom and get some condoms. You will not take her again without one… you understand?”

“Yes, yes Vin.”

 As Larabee left, Tanner walked up behind Mary. “You really are a whore Ms. Travis, letting Chris do these things to you. But then you did it with Franco too didn’t you? Did you know Franco is Richardson’s son? Yeah. That man got a young 17-year-old pregnant in France. He named the boy Franco so he would remember the boy was from a French woman. Billy said Franco heard you were coming to his party. He can’t wait to see you again.”

“Vin, are you sure? Does Franco know?” Mary asked unable to turn and look at the man.

“Yes. And no,” Tanner answered and left the room. He closed the back door behind him.

[][][][][][]

Up at the cabin, Buck lay naked on Vin’s bed. He watched as the sharpshooter slowly undressed. He didn’t know what happened inside the ranch house and he wasn’t going to ask. He just feasted his eyes on the man in front of him as he walked around the cabin bolting the door and stirring something on the wood stove.

“I think this is about done.” Vin rasped.

“Done? What’s done?”

“Just a bit of chocolate. You know how I love chocolate Buck.”

“Ch…chocolate! Oh hell Vin… you aren’t going to … shit man, you better gag me.”

Tanner ignored his lover. Instead he knelt on the bed between Wilmington’s outstretched legs. Slowly Vin lifted the spoon and let it drip into the man’s navel.

“Oh shit…that’s warm.” Buck gasped. His eyes wide, he watched a thin line of chocolate move up his chest to one nipple and then across to the other nipple. Then back down past the navel to his groin.

“I’m going to have to suck off each hair, Buck.”

“You’re what?” Bucklin groaned as he watched the pot and spoon being set down on the floor.

Tanner started with the navel, his tongue curling around and stabbing in licking up every drop. Then back down to the genital hair and the cock. By the time the groin was free of chocolate Buck Wilmington was barely coherent. Vin shot questions at him and Buck moaned the answer back.

”You belong to me, Bucklin.”

“Yes Vin, I do.”

“No one else touches you …ever again. Understand?”

“Yes. Yes, Vin.”

“You are my lover. My friend. My submissive.”

“Yes. Oh yes, Vin yes.”

“JD will be my submissive.”

“Yes, Vin yes. JD needs you.” Buck moaned as Vin’s tongue lapped chocolate off his left nipple.

“You will help drive Larabee mad for spurning Vin.”

“Yes, yes I will.”

“Who do you love?”

“You Vin. You!”

“Is Chris your lover?”

“No! Never! He uses people.” Buck answered truthfully.

Tanner smiled and dribbled more chocolate around each nipple. This time he loudly suckled the chocolate off.

“Ohmigod Viinnnnnn.” Bucklin screamed as his buttocks arched off the bed.

“If I am pleased with JD, you will bring him to me.”

“Yes. Yes Vin I will.”

“And you will watch while he is rewarded.”

Buck’s mouth contorted in distress.

“Do you wish to have my mouth removed from you?”

“NO. NO!”

“Then answer the question. You will watch while JD is rewarded.”

“I will do as my master wishes.” Buck replied the words falling out in spurts.

“Yes my love, you will. And you will bring him to me … if he has done wrong. And you will watch his punishment.”

Buck swallowed. “I – I will do as my …master wishes.”

Tanner smiled. “Only your subconscious will remember my orders. And it will act without failing. Now get up and go down to the water and wash yourself. Then come and kneel in front of the table.”

Vin reached for the pot of chocolate and stood up. Buck moved off the bed and got as far as the door before realizing he was naked.

“Like this?”

“How else you going to wash yourself, Bucklin? Now hurry up... got this thing here that is just itchin’ to have your mouth on it.”

Buck Wilmington looked at his lover’s engorged organ. “Won’t take me but a minute, Vin. Keep that warm for me. Hell, you blew my mind over there. Don’t remember much after you sucked the chocolate off my hairs.”

When Buck returned to the cabin, he walked in and bolted the door again. Swallowing, he silently thanked Larabee for throwing Tanner out. Vin stood in front of him wearing brown chaps and a chocolate cock. He obeyed immediately when Vin told him to come and kneel.

Agent Wilmington licked and sucked every bit of chocolate off the cock offered him. He heard Vin talking to him but he didn’t answer and only half listened. It was the best afternoon he’d spent in years.

Tanner held Bucklin’s head steady as the man licked him clean. Then he slowly bent forward forcing Buck to take more and more of his cock.

“Swallow it Bucklin. Drain it. You’ve earned it. It’s yours. Come on baby boy. Milk your master.” Tanner moaned loudly urging his lover on, and Buck took more and more of the large cock into his throat.

“That’s it Bucklin, just a little more.” Vin whispered thrusting it fully in. Then he waited and slowly retracted it…and then slowly in … and then fully down into the throat.

“Hold you breathe, Buck, hold your breath!” Vin shouted as he fucked down his lover’s throat. And then he was coming. He held Buck’s head tight in his hands as he cock jerked violently down the man’s throat.

“This will be your reward for taking Larabee down. Think about it Wilmington. Think how he hurt Vin.”

Tanner’s knees buckled and he went to the floor. Buck never lost contact. He moved with his lover not letting loose the organ that was ejaculating down his throat.

“Ohgod Bucklin. Love you. Love you so much.” Vin Tanner rasped.

As the limp penis slid from his mouth, Buck Wilmington groaned with its loss. “Chris will pay for hurting you. No one hurts you like that, not even the great Chris Larabee.”

Vincent Michael Tanner inwardly grinned. _You’re going down Chris. You’ll be in a padded cell wondering what the hell happened._

-=-=-=-=-=-=

As soon as Vin and Buck left, JD made a dash to the local market and rented a carpet cleaning machine. He moved all the furniture into the dining room and did that first. While that was drying he went upstairs and cleaned the two bedrooms. He changed the sheets. Washed the windows. Cleaned the dust and dirt off picture frames and off the tops of the doors. He cleaned the toilet, the tub, the shower and the floor. He put out clean towels. He wiped down the stairs and then started the wash. After moving the furniture back into the living room, he moved the dining room into the kitchen and cleaned that rug. He moved the table and chairs back and put paper under all the legs. He had cleaned out the cupboards, the refrigerator and started a second load of wash when his cell rang.

“Dunne.”

_“It’s Vin. We’re cleaning up the cabin and should be back in a couple of hours.”_

“But…but I thought you were going to be gone all day. I’m not done yet. Vin… I cleaned everything but the kitchen … please give me until four o’clock.” JD pleaded.

Tanner smiled. _“Okay JD. This being your first time with me, I’ll give you the time. We will be walking in at four.”_

“Thanks Vin.”

[][][][][]

“What did JD have to say?” Buck asked as he loaded up the Jeep.

“Asked us not to come back until four. He thought we were spending the day. He has cleaned the whole place except the kitchen. Should we stop in at Larabee’s? Don’t you usually check on him?”

“Yes… this is the time of day he usually hits the bottle. Let’s stop in and check on the fucking rabbits.”

The yellow Jeep drove up the long Larabee driveway, made a U-turn by the barn and parked heading out.

“You go find Chris. I’ll clue Mary in on some things he hates…’course I won’t tell her that.”

“You’re evil, Tanner.”

Buck found Chris leaning against the deck railing wearing just a pair of boxer shorts.

Tanner walked in the front door and found Mary remaking the bed.

“Looks like you two have been fucking like rabbits.” Tanner said, scaring Mary.

“Shit Vin. What are you doing here?” Mary gasped jumping back from the bed.

“Buck wanted to check on Chris make sure he was okay. Thought I’d see if Chris took you by force yet?  ‘Course you wouldn’t know rape would you Mary? Not like me, where I bled out on that bed you’re making. Just be careful of the man, Ms. Travis. When he’s angry, he doesn’t hear ‘no’ or ‘stop.’”

“Chris raped you?” Mary rasped as she threw two pillows on the bed.

“Chris Larabee gets turned on by some weird things. For instance, you know how he leans on that deck railing. Well, he just loves it if you reach down his shorts and ring his anus with your fingers. Tie him face down on the bed and use your tongue there… he gets screamin’ wild. He’ll be shouting your name all the way to Four Corners.”

“Really. Now that is something I have never done.”

“Another thing during tie down…fuck his ass using a dildo. I sit in that chair and just used the remote and watch him squirm and shout. He gets real nasty… cusses at you.”

“And you are telling me this – why?”

“Because I am glad I’m no longer his lover. I don’t like to be controlled. I was trained in the army to be a dominatrix. And I’m good at it. Larabee is one too. And be careful because if he gets to control you too much, you’ll never get your freedom back.”

“Yes. I found that out this morning. Well, I’m leaving next week for Billy’s birthday party. And I’ll be gone for about a week. When I get back, Chris and I will have some things to discuss.”

“You sure that’s wise, Ms. Travis. If your husband is in jail there … isn’t it possible they will pick you up. Better check through your mail before you leave. I’d hate to have you arrested there and have Chris back to stalking me.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Hey Chris! How you doing?” Vin said leaving by the back door. He slapped Chris on the butt as he walked past.

“VIN! What were you doing in the house?” Larabee barked straightening.

“Oh you mean my house? No, that was **our** house. This will always be your house too Vin. What happened to that Chris?” Tanner growled fiercely.

“Vin, listen.”

“I was talking with Mary. Clueing her in on some things to watch out for. ‘Course I don’t think you’d rip her pants off like you did mine, and then take her hard against the fence, now would you? She said she already found out that you don’t hear ‘no’ when you play rough. You playin’ rough with her, Chris? You leave bruises on her butt …like you did mine?”

Larabee stared at his sharpshooter trying to remember if he had taken the man rough, and knowing he had. But bruising? He didn’t remember any bruises.

 =-=-=-=-

It was 3:30 and JD was folding the sheets and putting them away. He’d scrubbed the kitchen floor. Washed down the cupboards. Cleaned the counters, the windows, the picture frames…

“Oh shit I didn’t clean up the inside of the wash machine after washing that rug.” JD yelped rushing back to the laundry.

-=-=-=-=-

As Buck and Vin got out of the Jeep, Buck pulled Vin to a stop. “Did Chris ever take you by force?”

“Remember last month when I was wearing long sleeves at 90 degrees,” Vin answered.

“Cover up bruises on your arms?”

“Biceps, right here,” Tanner said laying two fingers on his upper arm. “It’s why I stood in that meeting with Travis in the conference room. My ass hurt too much to sit that long in those chairs.”

“You could bring him up on charges.”

“I’ve thought about it. Almost followed Travis out that morning. Chris is a good team leader, but his anger gets the best of him even in his love making. He told me he’s taken a whip to you a couple of times. I told him he’d better not try that with me.”

“Hell yeah …he took a belt to me after Sarah died. I couldn’t sit for a week. He has a real problem controlling his anger.”

The two lovers walked into the condo and stopped dead in their tracks. “Hell Buck, I didn’t know you had a blue carpet.”

“Neither did I. And look…he rearranged the living room. I like it. Makes it look bigger. Watch TV over there. Read over here.”

Moving down the hall they could hear JD muttering. Vin came up behind his slave and tapped him on the buttocks.

“Shit. Who? Vin.”

“Gloves?” Tanner said holding out his hand.

Buck watched as JD pulled a pair of white gloves from his pocket and watched Vin put them on. This was not something Buck Wilmington knew about. JD did and Vin did but he was clueless.

“Stand here and do not move.” Tanner ordered as he put the gloves on. He started in the dining room. They could hear him say ‘Good’ … ‘Excellent’ … ‘great job’. Then Buck heard him take the stairs. Then back down into the hall and the laundry room and back to the kitchen.

Buck saw that the gloves were still white and he ogled as Tanner opened cupboard doors and ran his hand around the shelves, under the shelves, under the cabinets, under the sink… still the gloves were white. On the floor, inside the refrigerator, and then Buck heard JD gasp.

“Oh no!” John Daniel Dunne’s hand went to his face in despair.

Tanner stood next to the refrigerator and looked at JD. He saw the stress in the young man’s face. JD had done everything except the top of the refrigerator. Vin slowly moved one white glove over the top and lifted it for the two men to see. It was black!

“Hell Vin. He did the whole damn place. It is spotless. It’s better than when we moved in.” Buck remarked seeing JD’s stress.

Vin looked at JD. His head was down. All the ‘goods,’ ‘greats’ he’d heard Vin say were washed away by the one black glove.

“Strip and put your clothes on the chair. Take you belt off your pants and hand it to me.” Vin ordered, and he was glad that JD immediately complied.

Bucklin stepped forward and was stopped by JD. “No Buck. I was supposed to clean everything. If I missed something like that on a bust it could cost a life. I will take whatever punishment my master gives me.”

“You were trained well, JD.” Vin said accepting the belt. “Now walk into the living room and bend over the arm of the blue wingback chair.”

“Yes sir.”

“Vin, come on…” Buck pleaded.

“Did you enjoy the chocolate today Bucklin?”

Yes, but…”

“Would you like it to continue?”

Wilmington nodded yes.

“Then my love, you will also strip down here, and go and kneel in front of the TV.”

 


	5. John Daniel Dunne

 

Buck nodded and did just that as Vin flexed the belt in his hands. Tanner left the room to check the front door and make sure it was locked, and checked the kitchen balcony as well. When he was satisfied that the place was locked tight he walked into the living room and laid JD’s belt in front of him on the chair.

Vin walked to an area of the living room where both men could see him and he did a slow, very slow strip tease. Arching and moving his muscles until both men’s tongues were hanging out. Then he walked over and picked up the belt and stood behind JD Dunne.

Vin watched JD tense and he waited until the young tech started to relax. The slap of the belt made Buck jump and he bit back tears. Then a second and a third and then in amazement Buck watched JD raise his buttocks and met the next blow and the next. And then Tanner rolled the belt and dropped it back into the chair.

Vin’s hand lightly brushed over JD’s red butt. “Very good John Daniel Dunne. You have pleased me in accepting your punishment. Now kneel next to this chair and keep your eyes on me.”

“Y…yes sir.

Both men watched their master meditate. Vin hummed and moved his body and muscles in ways that turned both men on. It was JD who was startled into awareness when he heard his master whisper his name.

“JD.”

“Yes sir.”

“Come kneel in front of me.”

“Me.”

“You are John Daniel Dunne.”

“Yes sir.”

“Then it is you.”

Buck Wilmington was amazed at the softness, the tenderness in Tanner’s voice. Like he was breaking a colt afraid of his own shadow, and then Buck realized that was correct. This English guy had used JD badly and Vin was nurturing him.

“Yes sir.

When he was in position, Vin leaned forward and asked JD to look at him. The words he spoke only JD heard. Buck could see Vin’s mouth move and didn’t understand why he couldn’t hear but it didn’t matter when he watched joy pass over JD’s face.

Tanner touched JD’s chin and spoke directly to him. “I want you to answer ‘yes Vin’ from now on.”

“Yes Vin.”

“Put your hands behind your back. I want your mouth JD. Want you to lick and wet the head of my cock. Want you to taste the pre-cum. Buck has already tasted me; has already sucked me down his throat. I don’t want that from you … yet. I want to pleasure you… want to ride you ass and give you pleasure. Want to hear you scream my name and beg for more. Can you do that?”

“Oh yes Vin. Yes.”

“There is a condom to your left. When you taste more than the pre-cum you will stop and put the condom on me. Then you will turn and use the chair for leverage as you offer yourself to me.”

“Oh Yes! Yes Vin. Thank you.” JD chirped. To be able to have his master on their first night was a pleasure he’d never been offered before.

Buck’s eyes widened as Tanner’s back arched and JD’s mouth captured the head of Vin’s penis. He watched as his kid brother pleased Tanner with his mouth. When the motion stopped, he saw JD reached down and open a condom putting it on Vin’s engorged cock. Buck was shaking his head no as JD turned around and offered his ass to Vin.

“You’re too big,” Buck gasped as Vin’s fingers stretched the opening and pushed his head in.

Much to the amazement of both men JD suddenly impaled himself on the organ.

‘OH YES! YES VIN YES. SO GOOD. MASTER IT IS SO GOOD.! Move! Please master move. Take me. Take me hard. Please. Vin. Please.”

Vin took him slow. So slow both men were begging for him to do it faster.

“Damn it Vin. He wants it faster.” Buck choked from his spot.

“Please Master Vin. Please do it faster. I want it faster.”

Tanner leaned forward, pushing himself deep. “Who is your master JD?”

“Vin.”

“Yes. Vin. If I want it slow. I will go slow. If I want it fast. I will go fast.”

Tanner continued at his own pace and then at a point only he knew, he pulled JD off the chair, swung him around until he was inches from Buck’s cock. JD knew what was being asked of him, and he did it. Taking Buck’s cock he sucked the man off.

Wilmington gasped but before he could protest, Vin had lifted his head and was kissing him. It was then that Vin Tanner took JD’s ass hard. The men could hear flesh slapping against flesh as JD sucked off Buck and Vin’s tongue fucked Buck’s mouth.

Buck and Vin erupted together. Buck was speechless, he collapsed on the floor next to JD and Vin rolled away, pulling off the bulging condom and tying it off, he laid it next to his exhausted young slave. Stretching out, Tanner lay on the still damp rug.

An hour later, JD erupted with ... “OH WOW! Wasn’t that awesome! Buck, have you ever done anything like that before. Damn that was so good.”

Tanner slowly sat up. “JD …the refrigerator.”

“What? Oh right.” JD answered jumping to his feet. “Vin?”

“Yes JD.”

“Can we call out for pizza? It’s going to take me a couple of days to find how I put things back in the cupboards.”

Tanner laughed. “It’s Saturday. Why don’t we call Ezra, Josiah and Nathan and have them bring over pizza.”

“That’s a great idea! Can we do that Buck?”

“You sure you want to get them on your clean carpet.” Buck said stretching.

“Now that it’s clean, they’ll all behave better. And we can always sit on the baloney and watch the people in the pool.”

“Or we can meet around the pool. Or just hang out here. JD’s right, with this being so clean I think the team will behave better. You did a great job JD.”

“Thanks Vin. I am so glad that you found Buck and he brought you here. That’s the best sex I’ve had in four years.” JD Dunne said as he skipped to the kitchen.

Tanner took Buck’s hand and jumped to his feet. “Guess he and Casey weren’t coming together like we thought.”

“You gonna have him suck me off again?” Wilmington asked his lover.

“I might. You didn’t like it? He liked it and that is what counts here Bucklin. He was physically and mentally abused by that Englishman. I aim to do all I can to make him understand whatever we do is in love. Yes, I punished him…but I also rewarded him.”

“I want to know how you held it in so long when he was lickin’ your head?”

“My secret,” Tanner replied, “Now go and call the guys. With Chris fucking Mary non-stop when she goes to Holland we’re going to have a suppressed dude on our hands.”

[][][][][][]

Larabee pulled Mary’s hand out of his shorts and growled, “NO!”

“But …Chris.”

“No Mary. Whatever Vin told you… the opposite is probably true. We’ve been going at it all night and all morning. My body needs a rest.”

“I wish Samuel hadn’t insisted to have my tubes tied. I would love to give you a baby.”

“How long do you think you’ll be gone?”

“Billy asked me to come a couple days early so I changed my flight and I’m leaving Wednesday night. His party is on Friday night. And my return flight is on Saturday. I don’t care to spend too long there with Billy draped all over that man.”

[][][][][][]

Team Seven minus Larabee sat around Buck’s kitchen table eating pizza. No one wanted to put crumbs on that fresh cleaned rug.

Ezra Standish stood looking out the kitchen through the dining room to the living room. “Mr. Dunne, you did a fantastic job cleaning that carpet. I don’t believe anyone knew it was blue.”

“Vin challenged me to a white glove inspection. And with him and Buck going up to Vin’s cabin all day, I figured I’d surprise them.”

“Hell, if he didn’t!” Buck laughed. “I didn’t know the rug was blue either. And he rearranged the seating.”

“Are you going to try to get your old apartment back, Vin?” Nathan asked.

“Buck and JD invited me to move in here. Told them I would if they cleaned it up a bit. Don’t figure I can refuse now.” Vin replied looking at Buck and JD’s grins.

“What are we going to do about Chris?” Josiah Sanchez questioned taking the last piece of cheese pizza.  “With him and Mary going at it every day for the last week, he’s going to go into withdrawal without her.”

“JD,” Vin said, “What did you find on that site that Birdman gave me?”

JD took off up to his room and came back with some papers. “I picked this up off a Dutch police site. I translated some of it, before I lost it.”

Vin took the papers and glanced over them. “Aw shit. Chris is going to do more than withdrawal. Mary will be arrested if she goes back there.” Tanner said flipping through the papers.

“Here… here it says they have found that she serviced some board members of Harvest school and took the information she learned back to her husband. If she returns… she will be held for interrogation… and can be incarcerated for up to two years.”

“Two years!” Buck exclaimed. “Certainly they can’t do that without a trial or cause.”

“Europe is entirely different than here, Mr. Wilmington.” Ezra answered. “Look at our own prison system. If you can’t provide bail, you are there until your trial. I am sure she will make the guards of her prison extremely happy whether she wants to not.”

“From what Buck and I saw out at the ranch today … she can’t get enough of it.” Vin said grabbing for the last sausage pizza.

“Who is going to tell this to Chris?” JD asked picking up the empty boxes and breaking them down for recycling.

Ezra, Nathan, Josiah, Buck and Vin all looked at each other. All eyes rested on Buck.

“Not me! No way!” Wilmington hollered throwing up his hands.

“You’re his oldest friend, Buck,” Nathan stated.

“No one’s going to tell him,” Tanner said sharply. “He’d accuse us of melding into his personal affairs. Mary told me she is going just for Billy’s party. She should be in and out in three days.”

“Chris told me on the deck that Mary changed her flight. She is leaving Wednesday on the red-eye so she has two days with Billy before his party. Then she is leaving Saturday morning. She doesn’t want to be around watching Bill and Peter draped over each other.”

“Then, gentlemen … we have a problem.” Ezra said.

“Don’t’cha think they might allow her some freedom to see what she’s doing there. Maybe they won’t arrest her if she doesn’t try to contact her husband.” Vin offered nodding to JD to collect the beer cans.

“I think,” Josiah said, “we need to suggest to Chris … to somehow check on this. Or have him have Travis check on it. Travis has friends everywhere.”

“But remember … Travis said he and Mary aren’t on speaking terms since Billy was taken to Holland… and marrying Richardson didn’t help either.”

“I think we sit on this information and be prepared when Larabee hits the roof and starts looking at us when his needs kick in….” Vin said.

“I believe Mr. Tanner is right,” Ezra replied. “Remember what happened last time we tried to tell Mr. Larabee something we found out regarding Mrs. Travis. He blew up and gave us all extra work.”

“Hell yes, I remember that,” Nathan barked. “Okay, our lips are sealed.”

[][][][][][][]

**< Sunday>**

Sunday morning Vin was awake early, he exhausted Buck and cuffed him to the bed. _Buck is mine. JD is mine. Next the tree house and the ranch._

Tanner padded silently downstairs and walked through the condo. He found the door to the basement and went down to have a look around. This is where he and JD were going to meet. He found the perfect place. A small room on the opposite site …under the living room. He moved all the furniture out except a small loveseat and a dresser. Then he went up and woke up JD Dunne.

Vin had said, “Follow me.” And JD did, though he got worried when they entered the basement and walked toward that small room in the back.

“V…Vin.”

Tanner turned and looked at the frightened eyes staring at him. He saw fear.

“JD. This is going to be our love nest. I want you to keep it clean and ready. The dresser needs to be emptied. I will give you a list of what I want in it. Those things can only stay here. I will be putting something special for you to wear in the second drawer. You must wear them every time we are together here and you cannot wear them anywhere but down here.

“This…this is our place.” JD replied looking around.

“You understand, JD, that you are my slave. You don’t have the same place that Buck has. You must work up to that.”

“Yes Vin. Yes.” JD chirped dropping to his knees. “I am here to please my master.”

“And you will do that without question.”

“Yes Vin.”

“I will be leaving some positions… to stretch your muscles on the back of this door. You will clean this room - walls and floor. You will ask Buck not to come in here, that it is for JD and Vin only.”

“Yes Vin.”

“It will be our special place. If you have toys you want me to use. Put them in the top drawer.”

JD looked up. “I … I can have sex toys?”

“Ones that bring you pleasure. Yes.”

“Now Agent Dunne, I have to help Birdman with a project this morning, but this afternoon I’d like to try out this room. Do you think it will be ready?”

JD jumped to his feet. “Oh yes Vin! Yes. Oh god I am so glad Larabee dumped you. Buck’s loved you since day one and so have I. Never thought… never thought I’d have you.”

“JD. JD. I get the message.” Tanner laughed.

“One more thing … buy a box of mirror tiles. I will put them up myself this afternoon before we begin our session.  And JD - thank you for last night. The pizza night was great and you cleared the table without me having to say a word. That pleased me. Continue to please me like that and we will have a long relationship.”

“It is my honor to please you Vin.” JD answered shyly. He was surprised when Vin tilted his head up and kissed him.

“You’re … you’re so different from him.” JD rasped still tasting Vin’s tongue on his mouth.

“Everyone is different than him, JD. Wainwright should have been eliminated years ago.”

[][][][][]

Upstairs, Buck Wilmington was struggling and screaming for Vin Tanner. “VINNNN! VINNN!”

“Shit Buck, you tryin’ to wake the dead or what?” Tanner said walking back into their bedroom.

Wilmington huffed and raised his arms.

“Had something to say to JD and didn’t want you barging in. Besides I think I like what it does to you.” Tanner replied running a finger along the swollen penis of his lover.

“Oh shit Vinnnn…” Bucklin moaned as Tanner’s fingers continued to work him.

Tanner stripped, got on the bed and pushed Buck’s legs wide. Reaching across the cuffed man, Vin grabbed the jar of lube and lathered his cock. Smiling as his lover lifted his buttock; Vin folded the man’s knees and pushed fully into the offered opening.

Then the sharpshooter waited.

“SHIT VIN! MOVE! MOVE DAMN IT. MOVE.”

Tanner hovered over his lover, his cock impaled deep. He grinned as Wilmington began to move under him…anything to get that thing moving.

Then Tanner pulled back just an inch or two and slammed in hard hitting the prostate. This continued until Buck Wilmington was babbling Vin’s name and only Vin’s name.

Leaning in the man’s face, Agent Vincent Tanner repeated in a soft voice. “You belong to me Buck Wilmington. You are mine. No one touches you ever again …unless they have my permission. Larabee doesn’t touch you. No woman touches you. You want me bad. You crave me. You will lie to protect me. You will open up your house to me. You trust JD with me. You will live at the ranch with me. You will build a love nest in the trees for us. You will not question anything I ask JD to do.” 

Tanner continued the message over and over again as his slow tantalizing cock drove his lover into oblivion.

Moving off his lover, his cock still hard, Vin had two options, take JD now or wake this man. He chose the second one.

“Hey Bucklin. You going to sleep all morning. Got things to do…. How about a sixty-nine and then we’ll have breakfast?”

[][][][][][]

Josh Bird and Vin Tanner sat on a roof full of crates of pigeons.

“When is the next race?” Vin asked sipping a Coke.

“Saturday. How’s the mission going? You’ve got Wilmington and Dunne. What happened with Larabee?”

“I’ll have Larabee. Have you been practicing your voice? I need a call made to Larabee.” Vin said stroking a bird Josh held in his hand

“Sure, you want a broken English Dutch voice? Can do it right here. What should I say?” Birdman asked putting his best racing pigeon back in its cage.

“Ask if he is Agent Larabee. Say you say him with Mrs. Travis. And you read in your hometown paper from Amsterdam that she’ll be arrested if she goes back there. New evidence linking her with her husband. She used sex to get information for his business. If he questions you more, hang up.”

Birdman moved in the middle of his crated birds to make the call.

“By the way, I had Romero be a cat burglar at Richardson’s mansion. Every Wednesday is Bingo night and the whole staff leaves. Got a case of videos down in my apartment but they left a bookshelf full of others for the cops to find. All are of Mary Travis with other men… with Richardson watching.”

“Shit! That will blow Larabee’s mind. Good job.”  Tanner sat back and listened as Josh made the call.

_“Hey! You Agent Larabee? Saw you with Miz Travis. You was hanging all over her. Thought you ought to know…she goes back to Amsterdam…she gets arrested. Saw it in the paper my grandma sent me. Says new evidence links her with husband. They got videos of her having sex with her husband watchin’. Can you believe that? Shit my cat just threw up.”_

Tanner burst out laughing. “What cat is that?”

“If she goes any way and gets arrested, Larabee will be horny as hell.” Vin said. “He’ll ask Buck out first and when Buck refuses… Chris will get nasty. Tell Romero and Blackie they can take him any time Mary isn’t there.”

“What kind of images you want me to pull from these videos?” Josh asked as they stood up to return to his apartment.

“Was thinking maybe a nice 8x10 of her doing a threesome. Of her taking another man in the ass and of a man taking her ass. Nice color shots that can be sent to Larabee in a brown envelope. Ones that will make him hard but he can’t tell anyone about. I can ‘find’ the envelope in the Federal Building and leave it at the front desk. One of her using her mouth too, like we saw them doing out by the pool. Make several copies that I can put around the house …in drawers and such.”

 “Let’s head in, I want to show you something else I found online. It is called Margaret’s Place.”

Vin and Josh sat in front of Birdman’s large computer monitor and cruised through Margaret’s Place. After registering and getting a password they discovered it was a high class brothel … and they were already registering clients for MTR – Mary Travis Richardson.

“Shit! Joshua! Look at these prices. “$10,000 to have Mary for a weekend – Saturday to Sunday noon. $5,000 for one night. And holy crap … $25,000 for a threesome!”

The two Army veterans looked at each other in disbelief.

“See if you can find out more information on MTR.” Vin asked of his friend.

And found it they did. A whole page of information on Mary Travis and Mary Travis Richardson. Who her husband is. What he did. What she did to please him and his clients. What she was capable of doing – which included various snippets from one of the videos in Birdman’s possession. That she had entered the country after being told not to. That she was being sentenced to Margaret’s Place because certain officials wanted to enjoy her talents.

Tanner burst out laughing. “She’s not arrested yet but they have all the paths already lined up. She’ll be arrested and in jail for a few days, I bet. Then will be transported to this place. Bet that judge has a standing weekly appointment already set up.”

“What’s the plan with Larabee?”

“Make a copy of the raunchiest video you can find. Package it for Larabee. Put Richardson’s prison as the return address and mail it to the Federal Building. Make sure you use gloves on everything. Your call might make her think twice but she’s paid for the flight and can’t get a refund at this short notice. They will have a big argument about her going.”

“My guess is they will let her have some time with Billy before they take her. Chris will go bonkers knowing he may never have her again. When he gets the video he’ll know he is far from her mind and he’ll feel that she betrayed him. Then he’ll go into his begging mode and that is when Army Intel officer Vincent Tanner will take him down.”

Josh Bird looked at his friend and lifesaver and shook his head. “Remind me never to make you mad.”

“The team is my family now, but they don’t know me. You and I were together for six years. You know me better than anyone else. Did you know that most people never have a best friend?”

“You’re kidding?”

“Nope. It was something JD found on the web. If you have one best friend in your life time you are considered to be lucky. Most never have. They have friends but not best friends.”

“I better get back. JD is getting his first session with Master Vin today. And I have to stop at Fantasy on the way home.”

They did their handshake and Tanner left.


	6. Love Found and Lost

 

Walking into the condo later, Vin found Buck watching TV and JD no where to be seen.

“Where’s JD?”

“He spent the morning cleaning out that room, and now he’s taking a shower. Damn Vin, I’ve never seen the kid so excited. He can’t wait to be a part of whatever you two are going to do.”

Vin laughed. “Did I see a futon down in that mess?”

“Yes... over by the laundry. You want it?”

“I’ll be downstairs for a while. Make sure the kid doesn’t come down.”

Tanner jogged down the basement stairs and found the futon buried under a bunch of stuff. He pulled it out and cleaned it before dragging it into the clean room. Then pushing out the loveseat he noticed the stack of mirror tiles. JD had purchased two kinds which gave Vin an idea.

Making sure the walls were dry, Master Vin laid out one set of mirrors in an oval shape, and on the opposite wall make a square. He moved the dresser into what must have been a closet but was now minus the doors and put the futon under the circular mirrors.

Stepping back he smiled. It gave the illusion that the room was bigger. Better for him and better for JD. Then he laid out the chaps that JD was to wear in the second drawer and put some sex toys into the top drawer grinning at what JD already had there. Condoms were placed inside a glass brandy glass, and lube tubes were put into another.

Vin jogged up the stairs and found JD anxiously pacing in the kitchen. “JD.”

Dunne dropped to his knees in front of Vin.  “I hope our love nest met with your satisfaction Master.”

“Yes it did. Please stand.”

JD stood but with his head still bowed.

Two fingers lifted the chin. “Please go down and change. Do the exercises one time through, and then kneel on the futon facing the wall.”

“Yes Vin.”

-=-=-=-=-=

After he showered, Vin dressed in a black leather vest, black leather pants and soft soled black boots. A short riding crop hung from his hip but was almost invisible against his leather pants.

“Bucklin.”

Buck jumped in his chair. “Shit Vin. I hate it when you sneak up on me like that.”

Then Wilmington whistled at the sight before him. “Holy cow! You look awesome.”

“I’m going to be with JD for an hour maybe two. This first time is important. I know you don’t really understand the process but it is important to undo what that other bastard did to him.”

“Vin, I love you. I trust you with the kid. I know you won’t hurt him. What do you want for dinner tonight? Can do spaghetti? Lasagna? Baked chicken?”

“Haven’t had lasagna in years. One of my foster moms used to make that every Tuesday. That and a salad and French bread sound really good Buck. Don’t you go spoilin’ me, I might never leave.”

“Don’t want you to leave. In fact JD and me were talkin’ while you were gone, that maybe the three of us could buy a house together.”

Tanner raised his eyebrows. “I kinda like this place Bucklin. You do know that if Larabee goes off the deep end with this Mary thing, that you and I are the only ones who will be able to control him. We may all end up out there.”

“All living at the Larabee ranch, JD would love that. I’m not so sure it would be a good idea though. Chris is a control freak. He’d try to drive a wedge between us.”

“I’ve been thinkin… wait, let me go get it. And you look while I’m with JD.” Tanner said doing an about face and heading back upstairs.

“Here you go … luxury tree houses. Thought about putting one up on the cabin’s property I bought. In fact, I asked Ezra to get me a price for some more land up there. I’d leave the cabin as is but put one of these up. Saw a couple when I was bounty hunting… one in Idaho was a winter home and one in Chicago was a year round house that a family of three lived in.”

“Tree houses?” Bucklin chuckled looking at the two pamphlets. “Hey, these are neat looking. I like this round one. Think Ezra could help us? He has fingers in everywhere. Would it be okay if I called and asked him about this? Damn Vin, you are full of surprises. A love nest in the trees, I like the sound of that.”

Captain Vincent Michael Tanner grinned all the way down the stairs. _A love nest in the trees …coming right up._

-=-=-=-=-

“Who was on the phone, Chris?” Mary asked coming up behind him.

“Did you get any paperwork from Holland after Samuel was arrested?” Larabee asked turning in her arms.

“I got something. Haven’t looked at it though, I’ve been too busy running his household and the paper. Why is it important?”

“Is it at home?”

“I think it is still on my desk at the paper. What is so important?” Mary asked slipping her hands under his shirt.

Chris pushed her hands down. “That call… was from someone who saw us going into your condo. Had an Amsterdam paper …which says you might be arrested if you return there.”

Mary stepped back and stared at him. “Well, don’t you think Billy would have told me not to come if that was going to happen?”

“If Billy knew. Maybe Billy wants you arrested for not stopping the process of where he has ended up.” Chris said though he knew it was a lame excuse.

“Would it make you feel better if we drove into The Clarion and found the package?”

“Yes. I don’t want to lose you now that I’ve found you.” Chris said.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin pushed open the door and found his slave kneeling with head bowed right where he should be.

Closing the door, Vin unhooked his whip and walked up behind his slave. Laying the whip in front of JD, he said, “As long as you obey my commands, you will not feel this. Should you refuse me - your flesh will feel its sting.”

“I will not refuse my master anything.”

“Move off the futon. Stretch your legs out, feet flat. Lay your shoulders and your chin on the futon, stretching your arms to the side.”

When it was done Master Vin stepped to the dresser and opened the second drawer. He took out the beads and lubed them well before moving back to his slave.

Slowly he inserted the toy into his slave’s anus. “You will be mute. No sounds must come from your mouth or your throat. No emotion. I want control. Total control. Your body may react but your voice must be silent.”

Kneeling next to JD, Master Vin began to work the beads with a remote. Dunne’s body jerked as they hit the prostate. There was a mumbled gasp as they worked to arouse the young man.

“I want control JD. You can feel the pleasure but no shouts. Shouts are not necessary for enjoyment. Do you understand?”

“Yes Vin.”

“Now pull your knees under you.”

The beads were withdrawn and a balloon type dildo was inserted. As it grew bigger and bigger JD felt like his insides were going to explode. And he heard himself cry out, “It’s too big. It’s too big. It hurts. Vin it hurts.”

Vin’s whip lashed across his shoulders and suddenly rough hands pulled the dildo out and forced him back into a kneeling position on the futon.

“We will start again.” Tanner growled. He leaned back against the wall and let JD compose himself. In the mirror, he watched the tears of failure streak down the young agent’s face.

The fact that he failed in pleasing his master hurt worse than the sting of the whip.

Again they went through the beads and then the dildo was inserted again. This time no sound came from the kid agent.

“Very good, JD.” Tanner said bending low and kissing his slave on the neck.

“Excellent performance.” Vin said as he nipped at JD’s neck then laved it with his tongue. “You have pleased your master.

“Now move to the middle of the room and get on all fours - your eyes on the mirror.”

Tanner retrieved some things from a bag on the floor and placed a small tray under his slave.  Then he inserted another toy into JD’s anus and turned it on. It had an immediate effect. His cock sprung hard and dangled under him.

“Again I want total control. No sound. Enjoy the pleasure but no sound. If you fail, we will not start over, but you will not get your reward. The reward you are waiting for … the reward you enjoyed in the living room.”

JD swallowed hard and merely nodded his head. He felt the pulsing dildo and concentrated on the rhythm which was brutally interrupted when his master grabbed his cock and jerked it downward. His mouth shot open but no sound came forth. And so it continued for several minutes until JD realized that Vin was milking him into that tray under him. Wainwright had never done anything like this. This was heaven - to feel Vin’s hands on him, to know that he was pleasing his master and would be rewarded by having his master use him.

“JD. JD!” Vin repeated. Smiling Tanner saw that Dunne was in a euphoric state of pleasure. “So little one, I have found a way to please you without connection. It is good.”

“John Daniel Dunne!”

“What?”

“We are done with this session and it is time for your reward … but first you must wash the toys and this tray and bring them back to dry. I will be waiting for you there.” Tanner said pointing to the futon. “Do not tarry long.”

“Yes Vin. I’ll do it right away. God that was so awesome. Never had anything like that before. It just…it sent me to a place I’ve never been before.”

Tanner held up his hand. “You can rave about it upstairs. Here, there is very little talk. Now go. Take care of this task.”

Tanner went to the futon, stretching before kneeling to face the door. He freed his bulging cock and began to pleasure himself. He watched JD’s face as the kid came back into the room.

Tanner threw his head back and rose on his knees as his hands worked his cock.

“Master?”

“Yes JD.”

“May I? May I bring you relief?” JD’s mouth opened and closed. He wanted this man so bad he would endure anything to have him.

“Michael and Wainwright taught me well Master. Please may I have it?”

“It’s big, JD.”

“I will not lose consciousness master. I know what to do. Please Vin.”

Vin motioned him forward and allowed him to suck him off. And when Tanner leaned forward to bury his cock fully into the young man’s throat, JD took it, eyes wide open full of love and joy. _Damn this is a first._

“Oh god little stud of mine. You are the best. The best cocksucker I’ve ever had.”

When Tanner’s limp penis fell from JD’s mouth, Vin pulled the young agent into his arms. “You John Daniel Dunne are your master’s number one cocksucker. No one has ever before allowed me to go fully into their throat without passing out.”

“I look forward to more sessions down here. That was very good JD. You have pleased me immensely.”

“Thank you Vin. I – I wanted to prove to you that I am not just a kid brother of Buck’s but a man who can take care of you.”

“And you have done it well. You will be responsible for keeping this room fresh and clean … and the house as well.”

“Yes Vin.”

“If the condo becomes like it was before, this whip will connect with your bare ass harshly.”

“I’ll keep it clean. And I’ll see that Buck does too.”

-=-=-=-=

Chris and Mary drove into The Clarion’s parking lot and found it full of police cars. There had been a break-in and some obscene words had been sprayed in Mary’s office and down the hall leading to the printing room. Papers from Mary’s desk were all over the floor. Envelopes had been ripped open and many things had been shredded and scattered around the room. Larabee found the envelope from Amsterdam but it was empty the contents a pile of trash. He asked one of the officers if he could keep the envelope as Mary needed the address. He figured Tanner or Ezra could call this place tomorrow and see what had been sent originally.

Later at the ranch, Chris and Mary were huddled together half dressed, watching TV, when Mary’s cell rang.

“Billy! What? Tomorrow? But I already have a reservation for Wednesday.”

Larabee grabbed the phone from Mary. “Billy, this is Chris. Do you know anything about Mary being arrested if she returns there?”

_“Arrested? Why would she be arrested, Chris?”_

“I got a tip from someone today that said there was new evidence. That she had helped Samuel in his business.”

_“Of course she helped Samuel! Hell, Chris, Samuel Richardson turned my mother onto sex! Haven’t you seen the videos of her? Richardson has stacks of them in his study! My mom having sex with two, three men at a time and loving it. Shacking up with presidents and board members on the weekends just so she can pick their brain and help Samuel get more boys for the program that I am trapped in. I hope she goes to prison. I hope they throw away the key!”_

Chris Larabee’s hand went limp and the phone fell to the floor. He threw away Vin Tanner, the love of his life, for a whore. A woman who prostituted her body for information.

“Chris! Chris what’s wrong? What did Billy say?” Mary asked picking up the phone. “What did you tell Chris?”

_“Be at the private section of the airport tomorrow by nine, Mom. Peter’s plane will pick you up and bring you to New York. Then we’ll fly back to Amsterdam together. I’ve been in New York doing some shopping for Saturday and thought I could pick you up while I’m here. His pilot has your picture and Franco will be onboard. Franco is anxious to see you again. I thought you might like some entertainment while you fly across the ocean rather than sit and talk with Peter the whole way. Give Chris a good send off Mom and then go home and pack. Nine o’clock. Don’t be late. I have to be back at school on Tuesday.”_

Chris Larabee stared at Mary Travis Richardson. He realized he knew nothing about her life with Samuel Richardson. He’d heard stories of Samuel’s private sex club… have lunch and then take your secretary or whoever to a private room for some sex. But videos of your wife having sex with other men …that he couldn’t fathom.

“Billy is in New York. Peter is flying out here tonight to pick me up in the morning. Chris, did you hear me? Billy is in New York.”

“I think you better go, Mary, I’ll drive you home.” Chris said sadness in his voice. He was back to being alone. Horny and alone.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Later after dinner, the three sat watching TV when Vin motioned JD to kneel next to him. Buck frowned by said nothing and went back to watching the game. Then Wilmington heard Vin gasp and he stared at JD who was kneeling in front of Vin’s chair and was sucking him off.

“Oh shit, JD. What are you doing?” Tanner yelped as he began to explode.

JD wiped his mouth and said, “You like that?”

“Hell yes,” Tanner gasped.

“Michael, the guy from London, taught me that.” Dunne said proudly. “Should I do it to Buck too?”

“No thanks, kid. I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine Buck. You’re hard as a rock. Is it because you think of me as your kid brother?” JD quipped crawling over to where his friend sat.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“But Vin is our master. If he tells me to do it, you have to allow it. We are here for his pleasure. We have to please him.” Dunne replied grinning at his friend.

Vin and Buck looked at each other. “I think Junior, the kid has learned too fast.”

“Do it JD. Pull him down to the floor and take him.”

“Now wait, JD…. JD… oh shit. What are you… oh crap… Ohgod. JD JD JD JDDDDD!”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Monday morning JD Dunne literally pranced into Team Seven’s offices. He turned on Vin and Buck’s and his own computer. Turned on the coffee and asked Nate or Josiah if there was anything they needed.

Nathan Jackson asked if he was high on something.

“Just love, Nate. Just love!” JD cooed as he sat down at his desk.

“You and Casey must have had a wild weekend,” Nate said.

JD looked at the team paramedic. Before he’d been ashamed to tell the team about him and Casey but Vin had brought something out in him that had been buried – courage to speak for himself.

“Casey broke up with me months ago. Said I was boring. She’s dating some law student at school. Finds him more exciting than me. Got me a new love and he is grand.” JD replied with a wide smile.

“He?” Nathan growled.

“Take it easy, Nathan,” Vin said coming up behind the black man. “Being in love is a good thing, whether it is with a man or a woman. And to see such sparkle in JD’s face and voice … is a real joy.”

“Is it someone we know?” Josiah asked sipping the coffee JD had made.

“Yeah it is,” Tanner said tipping up JD’s chin and kissing him lightly on the lips.

“Chris kicked me off the ranch Friday night. Told me to pack up and get out. He took Mary home and spent the weekend with her there. Just as well. I wasn’t interested to be raped by him again. Twice is too much and if he’d tried again I’d have probably killed him.” Tanner said to Nathan and Josiah.

“Vin called me,” Buck said, “And I drove out to the ranch Friday night and packed him up and brought him to our condo. That’s why he was there on Saturday. JD’s been in love with him for a long time … and so have I. Burned my black book for him.”

“What is this about burning your black book?” Ezra Standish questioned walking into the bullpen two hours earlier than usual.

“Buck burned his black book Friday night. Gave up all his women,” JD said proudly.

“And just why would Mr. Wilmington give up all those fantastic women he dates?”

“Cause I’m worth it!” Tanner said with a laugh. Before anyone could speak he turned and walked over to his desk while JD and Buck burst out laughing.

“Some joke,” Nathan growled as he returned to his desk.

Josiah, however, watched the three men exchange smiles and nods of the head. It had not been a joke, but the truth. And many times the truth is overlooked when told.

“Anyone heard from Chris? He was due at a breakfast meeting with Travis and all the other team leaders.” Ezra said. “He told me to come in early in case I was needed for information on this case we’re involved in.”

Nathan, Josiah, Buck, Vin and JD all looked at the undercover agent. “What case?” They all said at once.

Ezra Standish was dumbfounded at the expressions of his team mates. He turned to his briefcase and pulled out his notes of Wednesday’s meeting. “Here are my notes. JD was to do background check of someone named Isaac Morgan. Vin was to go over the maps Chris was given to see what vantages points were good …. He didn’t give you….?”

“Ezra, he came back from that meeting and went into his office. Then there was that thing about Billy’s invitation and then he called Mary … and he was with Mary at her condo from Wednesday night to Friday.” Vin said.

“Then we all know he took her to the ranch for the weekend,” Buck replied. “Maybe we should call The Clarion and see if she is at work.”

“I got the number right here,” JD said, “Want me to call?”

The team stood around and listened to a one-sided conversation and didn’t like Dunne’s expression when he hung up.

“That was the editor of the paper. Billy called Mary at Larabee’s last night. Peter Vandenberg sent a plane to pick up Mary here in Denver. She left at nine this morning. She’s meeting Billy in New York and then they are flying back to Amsterdam.”

“I wonder if Billy knows she’s going to be arrested when she gets there,” Tanner wondered out-loud.

“I just called the ranch,” JD said, “And no one answers. He isn’t answering his cell either.”

Buck looked at Vin and Josiah. “Ezra… you better take Vin to this meeting Chris is suppose to be at. Josiah and I will drive out to the ranch and see what we can find.”

“Wait!” Tanner barked. “My friend Joshua Bird has a jet helicopter. Let me call him and have him pick you up on the roof and fly you out there. Otherwise it will take an hour just one way. Maybe Nate should go along, in case Chris is passed out drunk.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee heard the alarm ringing. But his brain was numb. He tried to move but couldn’t muster even a finger. Hell what happened to him after he left Mary’s. He remembered getting in his truck and feeling really weird but he didn’t remember driving home. And now he was face down on his bed and couldn’t move.

Chris heard his cell ringing but had no clue where it was and couldn’t get to it if he wanted to. He just hoped that Vin or Buck came out looking for him.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Birdman made a sweep over Larabee’s ranch looking for a place to land.

“We got beer cans over by the Jeep with some tires on the ground. Looks like someone was trying to rip off Tanner’s Jeep. Maybe Chris surprised them when he came home from Mary’s.”

“I’ll let you guys off and then park on the other side of the hill. It looks like the horses are still in the barn.”

“We’ll check on Chris first,” Nathan said, “And then worry about the horses.”

The three team members disembarked from the chopper and walked around the back of the house to the deck.

“Got someone’s shorts? And a shirt?” Josiah said surveying the deck. “More than one person was here.”

“I saw some tires leaning up against the Jeep. Looks like someone was changing the tires last night. I know Tanner didn’t authorize any new tires cause he asked to me airlift the thing to a junk yard.” Josh said.

“Let’s check the house,” Nathan said.

Stepping lightly over a couple of condoms they walked down the hall to Larabee’s master bedroom.

“Oh shit stud,” Buck moaned at the sight of his friend, face down and naked on the bed.

“Roll him over and let me check him out,” Nathan ordered.

Chris blinked at Nathan and made a gagging noise.

“Chris. Can you hear me? Blink your eyes – twice for yes – once for no.” Nathan said.

Blink-blink.

“Did you and Mary do drugs last night?”

blink-blink-blink…

“Does that mean he doesn’t know?” Buck asked. “We need to check the house. You take care of him Nate, Josiah and I will check out the den, and maybe we better take these sheets with us too.”

“Buck… over here,” Josiah said as he looked on the floor in front of the couch. “Ladies undies and white powder. Better get a baggie so we can take it to the hospital to be checked. We better get the Judge to let us into Mary’s condo. See where she keeps this stuff. Richardson probably got her hooked on something to make her high. About the only thing I know that keeps a lady like that wanting sex as much as I’ve heard she does.”

“Travis is probably in that meeting. We’ll have to call Vin from the hospital.”

“Hey guys,” Josh called, “Nathan says he has to get Larabee to the ER ASAP. Whatever he digested has paralyzed him.”

“Shit!” Buck growled. “Tear off a sheet of that magazine and let’s get this powder into this baggie.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Once they were airborne with Larabee wrapped in the bed sheet, Birdman contacted the Trauma Center at Denver General and said he was on the way in with a victim of an accidental drug overdose. Drug unknown but they were bringing what they thought was a sample. Name – Chris Larabee. The man was paralyzed and could not talk.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ezra Standish and Vin Tanner walked into an already running meeting. When questioned about where Larabee was, Tanner said, “No one has heard from Chris since he took Mary Travis home last night. Buck, Nate and Josiah have flown out to the ranch to check on him. And …I’m sorry to say but Team Seven is unprepared for this. Chris has not said one word about it to anyone.”

Tanner looked at the man from the Justice Department. They had met before and the man knew Vin was a member of the Army’s elite Intelligence Corps.

“Tanner.” Bradford Moore said tightly.

“Sir!” Vin rasped, glad the man hadn’t called him Captain.

“I’d like your input on this. There are some things about this caper I find disheartening.”

Orin Travis was surprised that Moore knew Tanner. He was even more surprised when Vin called the man ‘sir.’

“Ez, what do you have that I can look at?” Vin said turning to his team mate.

Standish pulled out a couple of maps. “This is what I was given on Wednesday. Mr. Larabee was given some more precise information then this though.”

Tanner took them out of Standish’s hands and scanned them, raising an eyebrow that wasn’t missed on anyone.

“Sir. Do you have a life-size map of these?” Tanner asked dropping the sheets on the table.

“Yes. Orin, would you put that back up please.” Moore asked.

Vin walked around the table and looked at the projected map. He picked up a pointer that lay on the end of the table.

“Who is your undercover operative that has infiltrated this gang?” Vin asked.

“We don’t have one.” The State Police rep answered. “We couldn’t find anyone who would volunteer to go in there.”

“So you are planning an assault on a black compound with no inside information?” Tanner questioned.

“Dumb, isn’t it?” Someone answered.

“Dumb? It’s the best way I know to get killed.” Tanner quipped. Using the pointer he pointed to various buildings and said. “You have no strategic points tall enough here to even put spotters let alone snipers. A sniper here … cannot see to here. Nor can he see here, or here, or here. If you put one here… he is dead because the compound has full view of him. The other thing is – this straight shot is the only way in. They are backed into a hill. Probably have a tunnel as an escape route. All they need is a cannon and one shot will take down everyone that is in on the charge.”

Bradford Moore smiled and nodded to Vin. “Sounds like a good way to get rid of half the western ATF agents.”

Tanner stepped away from the image as his cell buzzed. Looking at the Caller ID, he answered, “Yeah Buck, did you find him?”

_“We found him all right. It looks like Mary got him high on some white powder. We’re in flight. Josh is flying us to the ER. He’s paralyzed. Can’t move or talk. We need to get Travis to let us into Mary’s condo, so we can find what this stuff is. He’s in bad shape Vin. I’ll tell you more when you get here.”_

“Travis is here. Keep me posted. Call JD and let him know. We’ll head out to the hospital shortly.” Vin said finishing the call and closing the phone.

“Larabee’s been found?” Orin asked.

Vin Tanner looked at the head of Denver’s ATF. He could see the workings of Travis’ brain. Vin knew his expertise and his knowledge that he’d just shared might blow his cover but he had to risk it.

“They found Chris at the ranch. Evidence shows Mary slipped him some drugs while they had sex. They need to get into her condo and try to find the source. He’s barely conscious.”

“Who authorized a chopper?” Travis asked.

“I did,” Tanner answered. “Have a friend who flies jet Helios. Had him fly them from here to the ranch.”

Then looking at Moore, Vin said, “Birdman.”

Moore laughed. “Good man! How’d Sparky do on Saturday?”

“Came in first …as usual.” Vin replied and looking at the faces staring at him, he continued, “Josh Bird… raises racing pigeons. Judge, do you have keys for Mary’s place? Or Ezra… could you pick the lock? Doc Stone needs more info on what Chris was given.”

“Evie has a key, but she is in Chicago. It would be faster to use Ezra.” Orin replied.

“Orin,” Bradford Moore stated firmly. “I suggest you appoint Tanner team leader until we know Larabee’s status. If he is in serious condition, it will be a while before he is fit for duty.” Bradford’s voice was more of an order than a suggestion.

“Me? Buck would be better…” Tanner moaned.

“From what I have just seen here, Tanner,” Travis answered, “You’re it until further notice.”

Vin looked at Ezra who replied with a smile, “I concur with the Judge, Mr. Tanner, you are right for the job.”

 


	7. Larabee Paraylzed

 

 

(One blink = no // Two blinks = yes)

-=-=-=-=-=-

In the emergency room, a drugged Chris Larabee was going crazy inside his body. He couldn’t talk. Couldn’t answer the questions being asked. Was tired of blinking his eyes.

“Chris,” Doctor Stone said quietly hovering over Larabee’s face. “I know you are getting frustrated. But you have to work with us. You are paralyzed.”

Larabee’s eyes went wide open.

“Buck found a white powder in the den and on Mary’s underpants. Do you remember taking some of that? Was it on her body?”

blink – blink

“Do you know how much you ingested?”

blink

“Did she use that when you were at her condo?”

blink – blink

Dr Stone stood up and looked over her shoulder to Buck Wilmington. “Tell Tanner he needs to find the source at Mrs. Travis’ condo. And he better do it fast! We need to know what we’re fighting here.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

They pulled up in front of Mary’s condo in Ezra’s Jag. Walking up to the door, Ezra pulled out his tools and was in the front door in seconds.

“She really needs a better lock than that,” Standish said putting his tools back in their case. “Probably we should start in the bedroom.”

“Bingo!” Tanner exclaimed. “Here it is in a nice blue box … with white packets neatly piled inside… hell, look at this … the formula is on the inside of the box. Oh, oh … the bottom of the box has a name … of a senator. I wonder if he is her supplier.”

“Mr. Tanner! Come look at this camera setup… she took pictures. She has three cameras but only one has a disk… which I am liberating. Perhaps it will show how she administered the drug.”

“Let’s check in the living room. I saw a DVD player in there, maybe she has more in there, otherwise they are at Richardson’s mansion. That’s where Billy said the sex parties were that his mother was so freely giving of herself.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

The blue box and its contents were turned over the toxicology lab. The disk was put into a DVD player in a conference room and team seven along with Doctor Stone and two others watched and listened to Mary Travis Richardson seduce one Chris Larabee and told him to lick up two packets of sugar off her breasts and naval.

The action was stopped with Larabee turned into a roaring lion ….

“How the hell did he even drive home?” Tanner questioned. “He is high as a kite there.”

“From what we saw at the ranch…” Buck said, “It appeared he drove in and found someone trying to put new tires on your Jeep. There was an empty six-pack there and more beer cans on the deck. Plus we found some condoms in the hall by the bedroom.”

“Did we do a rape kit on him? Let’s do it now. See what we can find? Did you bring the condoms in? Were they tied off?”

Buck and Josiah glanced at each other. “We left them in the hall. Want us to go get them?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll fly out there, Buck. You stay with Chris.” Tanner said touching his lover lightly on the shoulder. Buck understood, and Vin took off.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Once they were airborne, Tanner asked Josh to get Doc Flanders on the horn.

“Doc… I need to know what went down at the ranch last night. Chris Larabee is paralyzed and can’t move a muscle. He can blink and that’s about it.”

_“What? Falcon are you kidding? Shit man. He came roaring in full speed into the drive last night and just missed hitting Sparrows. We were hovering over the Jeep with some tires and each had a beer in our hands but no one was drinking. He jumped out of his truck and came after us. He caught Richards and pulled down his pants and … started fucking him… calling him Vin. When he was done he left Richards on the ground and went around the back and into his house. Next thing we know he is back outside stark naked hollering for you again. He was hard as a rock. So I decide to take him. And Sparrows decides to have himself a blow job. Larabee collapsed after that and we carried him into the house.”_

“There are two full condoms tied off in the house. Are they yours?”

_“No. We took off after we laid him on the bed. Might be his. He was pretty damn horny. Know what made him so high?”_

“Something some Senator is putting together and passing out. Stay loose, I may need you for him.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Agent Tanner…”

“Here.” Vin said moving off the wall of the waiting room.

“I am Doctor Shepherd of Toxicology. The condoms you brought in … the semen is Larabee’s. He did have semen traces in his rectum and his mouth. Two different men. The cocktail in those packets are quite potent. Each packet is a different strength. I believe the name on the bottom needs to be arrested for passing illegal drugs.”

“He will be. I need that box and at least two of the packets back for evidence.”

“Are you saying he might be this way for the rest of his life?” Buck questioned.

“From the toxicology report I have.., by all rights … he should be dead.”

“Shit!” Came the collective word from several team members.

“Could I see him Doc?” Tanner asked.

“Won’t hurt. We’ve put him in isolation for right now until we know more. He has some spots on him where it looks like he rolled in it. So I have to ask you to put on latex gloves before you go in and also there are garments to put over your clothes. We don’t want anything transferred to others.”

-=-=-=-=-=

Vin suited up and walked into the cold impersonal room that held his boss.

“Chris. Hey cowboy.” Tanner said softly.

“arghahshh…” (Vin.)

“I need to ask you some questions. I’m going to hold up fingers … and I want to know … how many of those white packets… Mary broke open and sprinkled on herself.”

One (finger) … two (fingers) … three (fingers) …Four (fingers)….

Blink – blink

“Four. She sprinkled four packets on her body for you to lick off?”

blink – blink

“Chris … this is important. Did you notice that some packets had more in them … then others?”

blink-blink

“arghahshh…”

_tracker...what is wrong with me?_

“It appears that Senator Avarda is supplying Mary and maybe others with a homemade cocktail to sexually stimulate her and her men. Your skin absorbed almost one hundred percent of the packets. Then you drank beer at the ranch and that sent it into your system paralyzing you. They don’t know how long it will last… or if it is permanent. “

_Mary?_

“Billy called to say that Mary will be arrested at his party on Friday. Rather than jail, she is being sentenced to a high priced brothel that is owned by the government.”

_Screwed up big time didn’t I?_

“Yeah, you screwed up big time.”

_I want you to have the ranch. Papers on my desk. Just sign and turn them over to my lawyer._

“What? I can’t do that? Chris?”

_“Please. My mother would sell the place if she could. Please Vin.”_

“Okay. I’ll go back to the ranch and look for them.”

“Mr. Tanner… time is up. Dr Shepherd would like to talk with you.”

“Have to go. Want me to call your dad?”

blink

=-=-=-=-=-

“Chris said that Mary emptied four of those packets on her and he licked most of it off. Plus he lay on the bed in what fell off her. “

“You were answering questions and he wasn’t speaking?” Shepherd questioned.

“Doc,” Buck said, “Chris and Vin have this mental thing. It’s been there from day one. They look at each other know what the other wants.”

“So you can communicate with him. That is good. We will need you in the days ahead.”

“Right now I need to fly back out to the ranch. Buck, you better come with me. Chris asked me to look for something in his study. Wants me to take care of it right away!”

“Birdman is still out there,” JD replied. “Want me to tell him to wait.” Dunne took off as soon as he saw Vin nod.

-=-=-=-=-

“What are we looking for Vin?” Buck asked as they walked back into the ranch house.

“Papers from Chris’ lawyer. Remember he said he was making me co-owner of the ranch? Well, he actually had the papers drawn up. In the hospital he said for me to sign them and take them to his lawyer right away. He doesn’t want his mother to sell the ranch.”

“Do you know she actually told Chris it would have been better that he was killed instead of Sarah?”

“What? What kind of mother tells her son that?”

“Arthur Blackwell,” Buck said, “Here they are.”

Buck pulled the papers out of the white envelope and read the attached note.

_Chris … Just have Vin sign or initial at the blue X’s and return_

_the papers to me pronto. I will get them processed right away._

_Arthur_

Vin found a pen and together he and Buck when through the papers and Vin signed ‘VMT’ in all the appropriate blanks.

“If I remember, his office is downtown within walking distance of the Federal Building.” Buck said.

Reaching for the phone, Vin said, “I reckon we better call and see where he is first. If he is at the court house we can go directly there.”

Tanner talked at length with Arthur Blackwell explaining the situation and what Chris wanted done.

_“I have power of attorney papers that put you in charge of his personal affairs should he not be able to answer for himself. I will see that the hospital gets copies of these right away. I’ll meet you in the parking lot of the court house. I can file the house papers this morning.”_

Hanging up the phone, Vin stood up and looked at Buck. “I hope what he and Mary had last night has been worth this.”

“It probably was last night, Junior, but this morning… I think of all the people who have tried to take him down and failed…”

“Yeah. Look at the guy last year that took vengeance on me to get to him. Hell… we need to get permission to take the senator that makes this stuff down. Blackwell says to meet him in the court house parking lot.” Vin said picking up the papers and putting them back into the large envelope. “Let’s go.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The bird landed next to a man in a three-piece suit and cowboy boots. “Buck, call the team and tell them to come into the office. We have work to do. Tell Ezra to call Travis. We need a warrant for Richardson’s mansion. And one for Senator’s Avarda’s residences  … all of his and his office.”

Tanner got out and talked with the lawyer. Blackwell looked over the papers to make sure everything was right and then Vin told him of Chris’ concern regarding the ranch and his mother.

“You have power of attorney, Vin. She can’t do anything without your permission.”

Back in the bird, Vin looked at Buck. “Chris doesn’t want his dad to know, but my gut feeling tells me he should be here.”

“I was thinking the same thing. The team can’t stay with him but his dad could.”

“Did you talk to Ezra about the tree house?”

“Yeah, I did. After he stopped laughing, he realized I was serious. He’s going to get back to me.”

“A tree house? Like what we stayed in outside Chicago?” Josh asked, “There is a builder in Boulder, Vin. I can get you his number.”

They landed on the Federal Building’s heliport and Birdman asked for the gas card.

“Be sure you give it back to me,“ Vin growled.

“Come on, I only forgot once.” Birdman said pouting.

“Gas card? You have money that fills up this thing?” Buck asked curious that Vin who only dresses in old jeans had money for gassing up a jet helicopter.

Tanner laughed, touched Wilmington’s chin, kissing him lightly on the lips, he whispered, “I’m a millionaire, Buck. Several times over.”

“A – A – millionaire! You wear old jeans.” Wilmington gasped.

“I like wearin’ old jeans. I like drivin’ an old Jeep. I don’t want people to know I’m rich. Hell, life wouldn’t be any fun then. Come on lover, we have work to do.”

“Can I at least tell JD?”

“Nope. But you can tell Ezra.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=

The new team leader of Team Seven walked into the bullpen from Larabee’s office and said, “I just talked with Billy Travis and Mary. She’s going into withdrawal because she didn’t take any of her potions, as she calls them, with her.  She gets the drugs from Senator Avarda. He gives her the packets already made up. And the box they are in are given to all the women he has sex with… he likes them high and incoherent. There are more videos at Richardson’s mansion. A bookcase full of them. Richardson uses them for blackmail to get what he wants from people. Ezra, I need you to call Travis and get a warrant for Richardson’s mansion, his office and that private club of his.”

“I also talked with Doctor Shepherd about Chris. As a precaution, they’ve put Chris on life support, just in case his system starts to shut down. He laid in the stuff all night. That sheet we carried him to the hospital in was covered in the stuff. The hospital staff doesn’t know why he is even still alive. Kids with less have died.”

Judge Travis suddenly walked into Team Seven’s office like a man on a mission. He ordered everyone into the conference room.

“I have just had a long conversation with Doctor Stone and Doctor Shepherd. Chris has been put on life support. His system is shutting down but he is still conscious. Vin, they want you back at the hospital because of your silent communication with him. I want you to know I have just sent a directive to all teams telling them that you are now Team Seven’s team leader. I also want you to go ahead and find yourself a replacement – a sharpshooter. They don’t give much hope that Chris will recover from this. Even if he does, he may not ever get out of bed again.”

In Travis’ pause, Vin said, “Josiah, you want to call his dad. Chris asked that his mother not be told.

“Sure Vin,” ‘Siah answered getting up.

Judge looked at the team that Chris Larabee had put together. They were mavericks and got the job done. He hoped Tanner did as well.

“Judge, I talked with Billy,” Vin said, “His mother got the drugs from Senator Avarda. The senator gives little blue boxes with the packets of drugs inside to the women he has sex with … according to Mary… the man likes his women incoherent and high. Samuel has several boxes in his study. She was given one every time they had a sex party at the house. We need warrants for Richardson’s house, office and that private sex club of his. And down the line we will need them for the Senator.”

“I’ll take care of the warrants. You contact CSI and call on any team you need to take this man down. You might check with the State Police Drug Task Force too.”

“Sir,” Tanner said looking at the man, “I’ll need a voice activated computer. I’d be glad to pay for it myself.”

“Dunne… get me the info and I’ll sign for it.” Travis stated looking at the technie.

“Yes sir.”

“Vin…” Josiah said coming back into the conference room. “Chris’ dad is traveling in his motor home. He was in New Mexico fishing. They are breaking camp now and will be here by tomorrow. I told him to call before he went to the hospital.”

“Ezra, call your contact at the State Police. Let’s get this thing going. I don’t want the senator to get wind and take off.”

“JD, call Birdman. Tell him to get back here.”

“Mr. Tanner!” Travis said sharply causing JD to stop in his tracks. “Would you please tell me why this ‘Birdman’ is at your beckon call?”

Vin Tanner’s mouth opened and closed. He looked at Buck who just sat grinning at him.  “Aw hell!” Vin muttered dropping his head to the table.

“JD,” Buck said, “Go call him. He was going to gas up the bird. Come on Junior, it was bound to happen. You’re going to have to tell them.”

“Tell us what?” Travis and others asked.

“Vin,” Buck cooed.

Tanner sighed heavily. Pushed his chair back and stood up. Travis once again saw the man come out that was in the meeting this morning.

“Josh Bird, better known as Birdman, raises racing pigeons and flies helicopters.  He has been my best friend since Army days. He knows me better than anyone else. None of you have noticed that the bird he flies is all hand controls. He was injured in a mine field. Lost most of one leg and both feet. I ran through the field and pulled him out. For some reason he feels indebted to me. I pay for his gas and the upkeep of the birds he flies.”

“I made a lot of money bounty hunting. I took out the expenses… like I’ve said, but the rest was sent to my broker in Dallas who invested it. The last time I checked with him … couple months ago … I’m a millionaire …several times over. I’m incorporated as a …”

“YOU’RE A MILLIONAIRE!” Ezra Standish raged loudly. “And you bum lunch money and drive a broken down Jeep and wear ratty clothes… why?”

“I was an Army Ranger and a sniper. I also worked with Army Intel. I learned early on that wearing old clothes makes you invisible and you learn a lot more than dressed in a red blazer or a three piece suit.”

“Vin …” JD said coming back into the room. “Birdman will be here in five and the hospital wants you back there right now.”


	8. Passing The Torch

 

(One Blink = no / Two Blink – yes)

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Chris! Larabee! Look at me!” Tanner ordered as he hovered over the closed down face of his boss.

Eyes slowly opened and tear filled pupils looked up at Vin.

_Turn off the machines. Please Vin._

“We called your dad. He’s in New Mexico. He’ll be here tomorrow.”

_Blink_

“Chris. By all rights you should be dead. But you’re not. So there must be a reason you’re not. If we were reversed, you’d growl and tell me to fight. That’s what I’m telling you.”

_Blink - blink_

“Good. I talked with Billy and with Mary. She gets the drugs from Senator Avarda. We’re doing a search of Richardson’s house, office and sex club.  Chris. Billy knew she was going to be arrested.”

Larabee’s eyes shot wide open.

“He didn’t tell her. She’s going into withdrawal over there. She didn’t take any packets with her. Why she isn’t in your state is because she has built up a tolerance for the stuff.”

_Dad. You. Talk. Machines off._

“I’ll talk it over with your dad when he gets here.”

“Mr. Tanner … Vin,” Nurse Janice said. “We’d like to do a check on his nerves see if he has any feeling yet. Could you help?”

“Sure.”

Chris was shown the instrument and told what was going on. He blinked no until it came to the soles of his feet and then his eyes jumped and he blinked yes.

“Is that good?” Vin asked.

“I hope so. I have to report to Dr. Shepherd. He wants to see you before you leave.”

“Chris. Travis appointed me team leader. Don’t you think Buck would be better?”

Blink.

_You are best. You can do it._

“You’re no help.” Tanner said. Bending low into Larabee’s face. The sharpshooter whispered, “I love you Chris. I always have. I always will.”

Then Chris Larabee was alone again. Alone with his demons … why did he throw away the man he loved more than life for a woman who deserted him and left him paralyzed?

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Doc … his dad is coming and will be here tomorrow. What can you tell me about him? Why the life support?”

“He was gagging right after you left this morning. We felt it necessary to put a tube down to keep his throat from closing up. The ventilator is a precaution. His lungs are working … but frankly, we’ve never seen anything like this before. I have been online with several other specialists around the country. They all said to keep him on life support for at least 48 hours and then see how it goes. There are people in catatonic states in care facilities around the country. Most had far less intake that Chris. Most that I talked with … feel if he survives … he will be like this for the rest of his life.”

“Damn!”

Tanner jumped as his phone buzzed. “Keep me posted doc.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Vin!” Buck said excitedly. “We’re at Richardson’s with the State Police Task Force. We caught the Senator and an aide mixing up new batches of his potions. The State plans to charge him with attempted murder. There are a ton of videos… it is going to take months to go through them. If Mary ever comes back she will be arrested too. How’s Chris?”

“I’ll tell you about Chris when you get back to the office.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner walked into the team offices and was surprised to see JD working at his desk.  “Hey! What are you doing here?”

“Buck thought someone should stay here since the news is breaking about Chris … and about you as the new team leader.”

“Come into the office, will you?”

“Vin… is everything all right? Did Chris ….” JD couldn’t say it, couldn’t think it.

“He’s not dead JD. Close but not. He has feeling in the soles of his feet only because they never came in contact with the stuff. He’s got red blotches on his torso where the drug dropped full strength and his sweat sucked it right into his body. How he drove home from Mary’s no one knows. He’s on a ventilator now and oxygen. He wants me to turn the machines off JD. I can’t. I can’t do it. Not if there is a chance. His dad arrives tomorrow. We’ll see what he says.”

“If… if he doesn’t die … will he … will he …be like that forever?”

Tanner gazed into his lover’s face. “Probably,” Vin answered pulling JD into a hug.

“Damn. I love you and Buck so damn much. I’d like to grab both of you and take off for the woods and never come out.”

“But that wouldn’t help Chris.” JD said relishing the hug of his master.

“No. No it wouldn’t. You and the team are going to be hearing some things about me that I’ve never told you …I want you to know that I really love you .. and Buck. I do. Let me know when the team gets back. I have some things to tell them.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Vin…. Everybody’s back.” JD said sticking his head in Vin’s office.

“Lock the outer door JD and have everyone get drinks and go in the conference room.”

They were all sitting around the conference table when Vin finally walked in. He walked to the head of the table where Larabee usually sat, but didn’t sit. Instead he opted to lean against the wall in his usual relaxed form with folded arms and ankles crossed.

“I’m tellin’ ya’ up front …that at the end of what I have to say …if you want to walk or get another team leader …you got the option to do that.”

His eyes rested on Buck, who gave him a smile.

“This thing with Chris …and me becoming team leader …a lot of shit that I’ve kept covered is going to hit the fan. I figure you guys, who I consider my family, need to know what it is upfront. Ya’ll know my ma died when I was five and I was raised in foster care and as a teen I lived on the streets of Purgatory … homeless… it’s how I first met Josiah.”

“What you don’t know… is that I killed a guy in a fist fight when I was fifteen. The judge gave me the option of going into the army or to juvenile hall. I took the army. The records were sealed but … with this investigation we have going on someone will probably dig them up. I told Chris about it upfront …and he still hired me.”

“I was in the army two weeks when they stuck a rifle in my hand and put a target in front of me …next thing I knew …I was in Ranger training …as a sniper. It’s a natural ability I’ve had since I was 12.”

Vin shifted his feet and refolded his arms.

“I was a sniper for four years and then one day said I’d had enough. I found out that day that one of the grunts in my squad was actually an officer in Army Intelligence. When the Army wants someone … they don’t wait around. I was given a field commission to Lieutenant and became a tracker and an observer for Army Intel Reconnaissance for two years. When I left …I had the rank of Captain. I was in the reserves for three years and that ended June first of this year.

“My last assignment …was to get hired here and protect Chris Larabee… which I haven’t done a very good job doing.”

“Hell Vin, you couldn’t know what Mary was doing,” Buck blurt out.

“Ya’ll remember last year when Chris got that phone call when we were getting ready to do a bust …and he suddenly took off for Washington?”

“Yes…”

“Sure.. “

“Travis was pissed.”

“I was supposed to go with him but couldn’t because of the bust. It ended up to be a good thing …though at the time I was really worried about him. We were after a mole in the upper levels of government who was using men for sex … actually Chris was one of those men… were being used by foreigners who hated Americans. They were usually tied to a bed and raped or forced to have oral sex … all under the hypnotic spell of a word that had been given to them at a party months before. The mole ended up being someone in Army Intel … and it broke wide open that weekend. It broke because I wasn’t there to shield Chris. The person who went in with him didn’t have our connection. But the guy who went in with him also recognized the organizer as an Army Intel officer he’d seen pictures of. When he reported back … he broke the case. If I’d been there … that guy wouldn’t have shown because I knew him.”

“Any questions?”

“I have only one question Mr. Tanner … how did you become a millionaire?”

Vin looked at Ezra. Wouldn’t you know that would be what Standish was interested in.

“Most every bounty I went after was from ten to thirty thousand dollars. One that took me four months to track was worth three hundred thousand. All the rewards were sent to Robert Red Feather my broker in Dallas. He and I left the reservation at the same time. He sent me funds to cover my expenses and invested the rest.  Because I was once homeless I’ve always lived close to poverty level…  I just got used to it. People don’t bother you down there.”

“One of the reasons I am interested in that tree house … when I was an Army sniper …I held off the enemy while my unit could retreat. I was captured …tortured …held in a box for two weeks. It’s why I don’t like small closed in places. It’s why I want that tree house … up in the trees …open and looking across the lake …one thing I did use some of my money for was to not only buy that old cabin and the property it’s on …but all the property around the lake so no developer can build condos there.”

“You own your mountain?” Josiah quipped.

“I do.”

“What’s going to happen to Larabee’s ranch and our horses?” Nathan asked.

Tanner looked at Bucklin who smiled and nodded.

“When I was living at the ranch, Chris started paperwork to make me co-owner. According to his lawyer Arthur Blackwell, that paperwork is being processed. And Chris leaned on me at the hospital to check on that paperwork because he doesn’t want his mother walking in and selling off the place. I think … though I haven’t had a chance to talk to them about it … that Buck, JD and I will move out there. We can also be responsible for the horses which would relieve the rest of you of that chore.”

“Can we still have barbecues out there?” JD asked. “Though it won’t be the same without Chris.”

“One more question… I have to hire a new sharpshooter … do you think you could handle a woman on the team?”

“A WOMAN!?” Nathan and Ezra yelped.

“Not sure I care to rip open her shirt if she is shot in the chest,” Nathan said.

“Who’d you have in mind, Vin?” Buck asked quietly.

“Natalie Condi. She is an Army sharpshooter who just got discharged and is looking for a job.”

“Natalie Condi? She black? From Baltimore?” Nathan quizzed.

“Yes … you know her?”

“Cousin. Fourth or fifth removed… She might be good but not on this team. She’d be considered family.”

Tanner moved off the wall just as his cell buzzed. He frowned when he saw it was the hospital

“Tanner. Yeah doc … okay. We’ll be there shortly.”

“Ezra … call Travis. We’re needed at the hospital. JD, do you still have Chris’ dad’s number?”

“Yeah, Vin, I’ll get it.”

Tanner looked at the number JD handed him. He looked up at the team and it was obvious no one was leaving, they were all behind him.

“Did anyone authorize a cleaning of the ranch?”

“It was done while we raided Richardson’s.” Nathan replied, “They should be done by now and gone.”

Vin looked again at the phone number and muttered … “Damn Chris. I thought for sure we’d go down in a hail of gunfire … not like this. Not like this.”

Vin punched in the numbers and waited.  “It’s Tanner. Where are you exactly? Walsenburg. Have you passed the entry to Lathrop State Park? Okay, take that turnoff and park in that off road parking area. Chris has taken a turn for the worse. I’m sending a chopper down to pick you up. Do you have someone with you? Can they drive it? Okay, my pilot will bring you back there then.”

Tanner closed the connection and dialed Josh. “Birdman! Need your jet! Chris went into cardiac arrest… his dad is in a motor home near Lathrop State Park. They are parking in the off road area where we were last summer. Need you to get him to the hospital ASAP. Is Doc or your brother with you? See if your brother or another trooper can drive the motor home. His passenger has a broken ankle. Thanks.”

Tanner closed the phone and stepped forward. “Close up your computers and lock up. Chris went into cardiac arrest. They brought him back but it appears he is in a lot of pain. The drug is eating away at his insides like a cancer. He doesn’t have much time.”

There was a flurry of activity as everyone moved their chairs back and rushed to the door. Everyone except Buck.

“We’re behind you one hundred percent. Past doesn’t matter … for any of us. It’s what is here and now. Don’t take this burden yourself. Share it with us. JD and me – we aren’t going anywhere. We’re with you as long as the Lord will let us be here.”

“Thanks Buck.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Travis put the call out to all team leaders that Larabee was dying. If there were words you wanted to say to him, now was the time. Team Seven left their office in a group. Entered the elevator and went down 12 floors without saying a word. Josiah and Nathan left together and Ezra took his Jag. JD and Buck climbed into the Jeep and left Buck’s truck there.

Tanner turned on his police radio and changed to Josh’s flight frequency. _“We got five motor homes… how do we..? Josh… there’s a sign – Larabee. That is just like Grandpa Joe’s … I can drive it, no problem.”_

Vin picked up a loose mike and spoke into it. “Josh …have him drive it to Denver General unless he hears from us.”

_“10-4”_

-=-=-=-=-

His head was tilted up a bit so he could see those who came to see him. And so the parade of old friends, team leaders and others were given two minutes to say their goodbye to bad-ass Larabee. The man whose stare could break glass or take paint off walls.

Then just his team stood around the bed. When his father appeared, he was shocked at what he saw in front of him. His rugged son who had survived everything was felled by a white powder his lover had no clue could kill.

The team backed away and allowed father and son some time together and then all backed away to the foot of the bed … and then there was just Vin.

“Hey cowboy,” Vin choked out. Then much to everyone’s amazement Chris lifted his hand and grabbed Tanner’s arm. Vin gripped it in their special handshake.

“Sarah’s waitin’ for ya. Adam too.”

Blink - blink.

“You kno’ ladies don’t like to be kept waitin’.

Blink-blink.

“Damn it Chris. You’re supposed to die in a hail of bullets.”

Blink.

“No?” Tanner ground out as tears welled up.

_Love you Vin. Always did. Always will._

“Love you too, Chris. Don’t stay for us,” Vin muttered. He suddenly shivered at the sight he saw. Sarah and Adam standing at his side, Adam holding a book.

“Best be on your way Chris. Adam’s got his favorite book … about time you read that to him again. If there are books missin’ … I’ll know where they are.”

Team Seven stood stoic, tears not being wiped away as Chris Larabee gave his next in command one last squeeze on the arm and then he was gone as Vin laid that hand across Chris’ chest.

No one moved for a good five minutes and then James asked if they had seen Sarah and Adam standing at the bedside. Only Vin had.

“What book was he holding? I couldn’t see the title.” James asked.

“The Little Engine That Could,” Tanner answered, “I found it missing the other day. Sometimes it’s on the bookshelf, sometimes it’s not.”

Tanner took a deep breath and became all business.

“Ezra… we need permission to bury him next to Sarah and Adam. And we need to contact the Navy for an honor guard. I will call his lawyer. See if he has burial instructions.”

Vin turned from the bed and started to move away then suddenly stopped, spun on his heel and stared back at Larabee.

“Buck! Who is Cory VanderLaan?”

“He’s the grandson of one of our Navy buddies, why?”

“Find him. He’s a sharpshooter.” Vin said, and still looking at Chris, Tanner said, “You better not do that in the middle of the night cowboy… I might just shot ya.”

Clear as a bell …the team and James heard … _“Papa! Papa! Come on. I got the book!”_  

And that’s when Vin Tanner lost it – sagged down to the bed and cried.

James ushered every one out, and Buck stayed. Stayed and held his lover in his arms as the dam of many hurts was released.

Tanner refused to allow an autopsy to occur and James agreed, saying that Chris had suffered enough. They did allow tissue samples to be taken but the findings were what they already had – he should have died hours before yet stayed alive to pass the torch to his next in command. The picture of that happening was taken off the monitor and fed around the world.

In Amsterdam, Mary Travis Richardson broke down in Peter’s study as she watched the report of Chris’ death and saw the bedside death scene. Three days later Mary cheated jail by stepping in front of a truck on an Amsterdam street and was killed instantly. In her hand was a picture of Chris Larabee in his finest tux with Mary at his side, a photo from the Governor’s Ball.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

After Chris’ funeral, Vin hired Cory VanderLaan and the team went after Senator Avarda with a vengeance.

It took three long months of viewing porn videos of Mary Travis Richardson having sex with a variety of men to get the evidence they needed for a case that would blow the state of Colorado apart. Of interviews with women who were named in the videos. Interrogations of state senators, school teachers, principals, board members of Harvest school, two district attorneys and assorted smaller people.

 

In the end, Team Seven, lead by Vin Tanner, along with a State Police Special Task Force arrested 110 people, all who were in jail awaiting trial.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Four months after Larabee died, Vin stood at the gravesite.

“Thanks for the heads up on Corey. He’s working out real well. Miss you cowboy. Just isn’t the same without ya. Buck’s keepin’ me in line though. And JD is a breath of fresh air. He’s glad he’s not the kid on the team anymore.”

_Knew you could do it, Vin. It’s why I put you second in command instead of Buck. Love him for me. I messed up when I didn’t realize what he really meant to me. Sarah loves the flowers you put in, especially the daisies.  Let Cory ride Pony. I think they’re a match. I like your tree house. I’ll meet you there sometime. Buck’s waitin’. You better get back to him. Sorry I messed us up, tracker. I really am._

Tanner turned and looked at Buck, surprised to see JD standing with him. “Ma,” Vin whispered, “How the hell did you ever survive when Pa died?”

_Love of others Vin. Go to them. Embrace them. Let them love you._

Tanner nodded and started walking. Halfway there he stretched his arms wide and his lovers sprinted to where he stopped.

“Sarah likes the flower garden, especially the daisies,” Vin said as his lovers held him tight. “Chris said to let Cory try Pony. He thinks they will be a good match. …Let’s go home.”

The drive back to the ranch was silent. Only James and Vin ever ‘heard’ Chris when they visited the grave. But what was heard always turned out to be true.

They turned at a sign swinging in the breeze that said – Larabee – Tanner Ranch … Horses Boarded.

“If I didn’t know better,” JD remarked, “I’d say Adam is using that as a swing.”

Tanner laughed… “Who do you think gave me the idea for making it that way?”

Vin pulled Larabee’s black RAM truck up next to other team members vehicles parked in what was now a real parking area. They had enlarged the barn and winterized it and put in a helipad.

Inside the house they had taken down the wall between the living room and the den and make it one large great room. Vin had found Sarah’s good china and they used that every day. ‘No more hiding stuff, Sarah had told Vin, it is made to be used.’

Vin, Buck and JD enjoyed the ranch and it was a place that the team gathered for holidays and celebrations … but it was the tree house where the three spent the weekends. And it was the tree house where the team cookouts were now held. They had tried the cookouts at the ranch, but they stood around waiting for Chris to emerge with a plate of steaks, so they opted for the tree house and the lake.

Chris was right. Cory and Pony were a good fit. Vin planted more yellow daisies … all over the hill behind the swimming pool.

-=-=-=-

Five years later, Orin Travis dropped dead of a heart attack and Vin Tanner was appointed to replace him. Buck Wilmington was put in command of Team Seven. Nathan and Rain moved back to Baltimore. Josiah retired and went back to teaching. JD moved up to be in charge of Denver’s ATF Information Systems Division and a new Team Seven was born.

Ezra split his time between the Larabee-Tanner Boarding Ranch and his step-father’s casino in Las Vegas. Ezra’s idea for a horse boarding bed & breakfast came to him in Vegas when a customer at the casino complained that when she traveled with her horses there were no places to stop where the horses could stretch out.

Ezra presented the plan to Vin who said go with it. The ranch was expanded with more pastures and another house was built that was used as a mini-bed and breakfast. Ezra ended up marrying the lady who gave him the idea and she took over the operation when his duties in Vegas called him there.

Vin Tanner worked with Arthur Blackwell to set up the ranch and Vin’s property into a trust should he die. The property was not to be sold – ever. The ranch was to continue as it did now and was open for all future Team Seven’s to use.

JD was offered a position in Washington but turned it down because he didn’t want to leave Buck and Vin. A year later that position was canceled out due to a budget crunch. 

When Rangeman Security found the need to put in a western office, Vin convinced him to do it in Denver. Vin also suggested that JD have the opportunity to be part of the computer operation. Once JD Dunne saw the sophisticated operation of Rangeman Security, he jumped at the chance to be a part of it. He finally had the toys he’d wanted for Team Seven when Chris Larabee asked him to update the office.

JD had been on the job with Rangeman for three years when he was executed while putting in a security system. What was first thought to be an accidental death, turned out to be murder when it was discovered the man who threw the switch, turning the power grid on, was the man JD beat out for the job.

JD’s death hit Buck hard and he resigned from ATF to take over the ranch operation. Ezra and his wife moved to Vegas where Ez spent most of his time.

Vin and Buck thrived in the outdoor life of the ranch and Chris would visit often in the late evening when they were in the tree house.

Director Tanner brought Denver ATF to new heights in law enforcement. Weapons were the best the government could buy. His men and teams worked together as brothers not individuals out for themselves. He strived to make his teams … team brothers. He stood up to his bosses in Washington when he hired a woman sharpshooter …and later a woman profiler. He couldn’t be bought off …and once when they tried to replace him – the Federal Building in Denver walked off the job and bolted the doors until he was reinstated.

Vin was a month from retirement when Chris came to say it was time for Buck to come with him, and Vin stood up and said NO.

 “He goes, I go. I got no one else here, Chris. You’re gone. JD’s gone. You can’t take him without me.” Vin lamented.

Chris disappeared for a while and then came back to say…. _Bury Buck first …then finish what you’ve started. The 7 th Team Seven is the beginning of a new century. Then you will know - when the time is right._

Two days later Buck Wilmington died peacefully while sitting on a hay bale watching a colt being born. It wasn’t until after the newborn was rubbed down and on his feet that Vin and others wondered why Buck wasn’t shouting with joy as he always did when births occurred.

Bucklin Walter Wilmington was buried with military honors on the hill below the tree house, next to John Daniel Dunne.

Josiah was gone, dying from pneumonia a few years back. Nathan died of a heart attack two years after leaving the team. Ezra and Vin were the only ones left of the original Team Seven. And Ezra had been injured when attempting to stop a casino robbery. Now he was confined to a wheelchair and cared for by his grandchildren.

Vin Tanner stood in the rain at Buck’s gravesite for an hour after everyone left. Everyone except the six previous Team Seven’s Vin had put together. They stood a step or two behind him shielding him from the wind and pelting rain.

Josh Bird walked up next to him and whispered, “Time to go Falcon.”

“What the hell am I going to do without him?” Vin rasped.

“You’re going to finish putting your seventh Team Seven together and then we’ll take the red bird for its last flight. I’ve got cancer old friend. And it isn’t good. Figure the red bird and I can do a fiery death and you’re invited if you want to go that route.”

The men behind him didn’t understand the words or the smile that day when Director Tanner turned to his pilot and said, “Best offer I’ve had all day, birdman.”

Three and a half weeks later Vin looked at the red circle on his calendar. Today was the day. He had already made his last wishes known by recording them on the video cam in the interview room. He’d sent a copy by courier to Arthur Blackwell and had a copy for his secretary on his desk.

  
Earlier in the week his doctor had told him he had to stop riding because if he fell again, his back would cripple him. Josh’s invitation was fresh in his mind when Sally knocked on his door and peeked in.

“Josh called to remind you that you two are taking the red bird up to the cabin to check on those squatters Bradley saw. And Ezra called, said the papers arrived and he’ll follow through with your instructions.”

“Everything set for the new Team Seven.” Vin asked standing.

“Signed, sealed and delivered. They are moved in and are going over the case you asked them to look at. You should go down there. It is quite a diverse group.” Sally said as her boss smiled at her.

Vin looked at his watch and nodded. “Reckon I do have time to peek in there before Birdman arrives. I heard they have chocolate cake today. Why don’t you go to lunch early, and bring me back a corner piece?”

“Thanks, I will.”

Vin waited until Sally left before he slipped the DVD onto her desk next to her phone. Then he took the elevator down to Team Seven’s offices. The paint was new but was still sage green. The carpet was newer but the desks were the same.

He shook hands with the female profiler and the Asian paramedic. The team leader was Cory VanderLaan and Vin knew he was right for the job.

They stood in front of him – the 7th of the seven. “You are the 7th team of Team Seven that I’ve put together. You are more diverse than any team in the past and I know you will do me proud.”

“We will, sir.” They answered in unison.

“Birdman is flying me up to the cabin, to check on squatters seen there yesterday. And tomorrow night is your first cookout … don’t be late.”

“No sir.”

“We’re counting on it.”

“Cory,” Vin stated solemnly and then gave the young man the two-finger salute.

Cory VanderLaan stared at the door Director Tanner had just walked through. He hadn’t seen that salute done in years. Why today?

“What’s the date today?” Cory asked not moving from where he stood as he stared at the closed door.

“The 27th.”

“Of what?”

“August. Why, what’s the matter?”

“This is the date Chris Larabee died.” Cory responded. “Three weeks ago today Buck was buried….”

Julia Hanover, Team Seven’s new profiler looked at a note on her desk. “JD Dunne was killed on the 27th. You don’t think he’s…”

“Where does Sally have lunch?” Cory asked breaking his stance.

“A little dining room just before you get to the cafeteria.”

“I’m heading there. You guys go up and see if you can keep him from taking off.”

“What was the salute for?” Julia asked.

“He was passing the torch …to our generation. Go!” Cory responded.

-==-=-

Cory took the stairs instead of the elevator and met Sally as she came out of the dining room.

“What sign did he give you?” She asked as they headed for the elevator.

“The two-finger salute. He said my name … ‘Cory’ and then saluted me. I hadn’t seen that done in years. Then I realized he was passing the torch to me.”

“He asked me to bring him the corner piece of chocolate cake. We never have chocolate cake on Fridays. Then I remembered what he said after JD was killed. ‘ _If I ask for chocolate cake on a day when there is none, know that it is my way of saying goodbye.’”_

Rushing into her office Sally saw the DVD … Cory read the words … “It’s time. Vin Tanner.”

Sally reached for the phone and called the operator. “I want a page broadcast immediately. Anyone in the building who was or is associated with Team Sevens past and present come to Tanner’s office immediately.”

“I’ll set up his DVD,” Sally said. “You tell them to get a chair.”

Twenty-five to thirty men and women sat or stood around Director Tanner’s office and watched his face come on the screen.

_“I’ve just put together my 7 th Team Seven and they are as diverse as the first team Chris Larabee put together so many years ago. I hired Cory VanderLaan to be my replacement when I took over Team Seven. Chris Larabee’s dying recommendation has proven more than once that you were the man for the job. He also is the one who said you were the only rider that Pony would accept. _

_“I’m passing the torch to the new Team Seven. You hold the future of this department in your hands. Ride well children. And don’t be afraid to step out and make a name for yourself.”_

Sniffles… were heard and tissue was passed as eyes were wiped of tears.

_“I have a recommendation for a replacement director … in my day if I’d suggested a woman for a position… I’d been shot. But … there is someone on staff here who has all the qualities needed to run this office. She has helped me make hiring decisions when I was stymied. She is talented and degreed, and if you don’t put Sally Monroe in as the next Director … I’ll come back to haunt you each and every one of you … hell, we all will!_

_“My doctor told me this week that I have to give up riding. My back just can’t take another fall. That’s like tellin’ a dolphin he can’t swim. I was born on a horse. Was raised by a Kiowa Indian chief and have spent my whole life living outdoors.  Being wheelchair bound in not a future I want._

_“My attorney has instructions regarding my property which includes the Larabee-Tanner Ranch and the tree house. It has always been Team Seven’s place to hang out and I want you **all** to keep that tradition going. Upon my death, the property goes into a trust. The property cannot be sold – ever. _

_“My mountain… Julia … Ashlee … I want you to sit up there and watch the eagles fly. You see them … you’ll see me. You might even find me sittin’ next to you sometime._

_“The tree house …the tree house was built on love ….it is a great place for retreats … weekend gatherings or even honeymoons … use it wisely …._

_“We’ve had a good ride over the years…but now it’s time for me to be on my way. I love you all … but those I love and lost are calling me home, and that is who I must heed today.”_

Everyone sat in stark silence as Sally stopped the player.

“I can’t believe he would take his own life.” Someone said.

A door slamming startled the whole room and a voice not heard in years bellowed, “ _If you knew Vin Tanner you’d never make that statement!”_

Eyes blinked and gasps were heard …”Shit! It’s Larabee!”

_“Vin Tanner has been a white knight all his life. Everyone in this room that he has touched knows that. He’s a white knight today as he flies with his birdman… by rights the two of them should have died years ago in a mine field in Bosnia. Today they are going out in a way that is best for them. Buck and I miss him. We are in need of him more than you are. But we’re not letting you off the hook …. He has a vision he has planted in each of you. You make damn sure you carry it on. Or by damn I’ll haunt each and every one of you.”_

The man in black faded in front of their eyes.

“Josh has cancer,” someone said, “His prognosis is bad. His old red bird won’t make the altitude of the heliport …at the tree house.”

“And Vin knows that,” Sally said, “You notice he didn’t mention the cabin. That’s where he and Josh are headed. He’s prepared for this day for a long time. Since JD was killed. When he lost Buck, he lost part of himself. When we get the call … I want us to work together to put the best damn funeral together that this place has ever seen. He was an Army Ranger. He was a US Marshal and he was bounty hunter. I want the word out that anyone who served with him or worked with him is welcome to come.”

-=-=-

Vin climbed into the old red bird and they hovered low over the city to Arthur Blackwell’s new offices. Josh landed in the parking lot and Vin jogged into the offices. He wanted to make sure the courier had delivered the envelope.

“He’s in court Vin, I have the package right here.”

“See that he gets it as soon as he comes in, will ya Marcia. It’s important.”

“You know I will.”

Back in the bird, Vin said, “It’s time. They’re waitin’ on us.”

“Been thinkin’ on how to do this,” Bird said as he headed out.

“Swing over the ranch and land in the parking lot. I’ll see if anyone is up at the cabin. I figure going full bore into that … it has a new propane heater … put it in myself … that should do it.”

“Yup… that should do it.”

They stopped at the ranch and then were on their way. Five minutes later riders in the pasture heard the explosion and saw the smoke.

Vincent Michael Tanner died on the 27th… as did Chris Larabee, Buck Wilmington and JD Dunne.

-=-=-=-=-

The headline read … **Denver ATF Director Vin Tanner and his pilot Josh Bird crashed attempting to land at their mountain cabin**. **Both men died on impact**.

Those that knew it wasn’t an accident …kept silent.  Army Intel wanted him buried in a national cemetery but they were overruled by his Will and his teams.

It was the biggest damn funeral the State of Colorado ever saw. Army Rangers, new and old. US Marshals, State Police… bounty hunters … kids from Purgatory who Vin had saved from gangs appeared in force. Some in military uniforms …some well-dressed, some not. People young and old, rich and poor, paid their respects by dropping bouquets of yellow daisies on his coffin.

The following month, on the 27th, Ezra Standish told his children and grandchildren to take a day off. Once he was alone, Ezra retired to his study with a photo album of his days with the Magnificent Seven.

His middle daughter found him there when they returned that night. His hand was on the photo of Chris, Vin, Buck and JD. He was at peace, with a smile on his face.

-=-=-=-

Cory VanderLaan spent many a weekend at the tree house … His first visit from Vin was unnerving, even more so when Chris, Buck and JD showed up. But they helped him run the team and showed him the way …and for that he was grateful. They knew what he didn’t – one day he would sit in the Director’s chair.

 

 

**THE END**

11/06/2009

 

 

 


End file.
